Sunshine in The Graveyard:A Gorillaz Story
by Kayla Elric
Summary: Adria Garrison, 23, wins a contest and stays at Kong during the holidays. Soon, she falls in love with one of the members of the band, but how could he ever learn to love her in return? The end of the story is coming up, so better start reading now!
1. The Arrival

**WUZ UP, This is my newest story, _Sunshine In The Graveyard._ Ya wanna know what the story's about? Well….READ THE DAMN STORY! And please review; it's been so long….**

**Murdoc: Yeah, sorry, love, but this story isn't worth reviewin'.**

**KK: (shoots Murdoc a death glare)GO. TO. HELL. YOU. MAN-WHORE.**

**Murdoc: Whateva……ya freak!**

**KK: THAT'S IT! (pounces on Murdoc and beats him to a pulp)**

**_"Move it, people! This child needs to get to the E.R.!"_**

_**Adria Garrison lay helpless on the stretcher as three ambulance attendants wheeled her down the hall, the knife still lodged in her side. It somehow didn't hurt her anymore, it somehow-**_

"Oh, fuck it!" This was at least the fourth time that the stupid bus had messed up Adria's short story. Totally giving up, she placed it back in her backpack and sighed deeply, the lyrics to Feel Good Inc. vibrating throughout her skull. Just another day, she thought.

Except, she was completely wrong. It wasn't an ordinary day. She was headed for an adventure that she would never forget.

After the fifth time of playing Feel Good Inc. in a row, Adria placed her iPod in her pocket and crossed her arms.

"Ma'am, we're here now," the bus driver announced on the bus intercom. Hearing this, Adria stood up, with her bags either on her back or in her hands. As the bus screeched to a halt, she stood completely still, never stumbling. Adria then got off and jumped off the bus. She then watched it as it backed up, turned around, and drove away.

Turning around, she gazed up at where she would be staying for the next week. It turns out that, out of a fan contest, she would get to meet her favorite band, and, only if they approved, she would be able to stay longer with them.

The building stood on top of a large hill. The gates she was standing next to now in front of the house were rusted steel with the word "KONG" bent into the bars.

Bloody England, she thought. Just a bunch of tea-drinking snobs that think they are better than everyone else and have no sense to visit a dentist.

Essex, England, to be exact. And she was going to stay at Kong Studios, home of the alternative band, Gorillaz.

As Adria strained her eyes, she could see a form running down a flight of small steps rather quickly. It appeared to be in the shape of a young girl. As she finally arrived at the gates, she unlocked them and stepped out to meet the newcomer.

"You must be Noodle," guessed Adria, sticking out her hand. "I'm Adria."

Noodle took her hand in her own small one. "Nice to meet you. You must be the contest winner. Can I help you take your bags up?"

"Naw, I'm okay, hon'. No need to worry."

As the two walked back up the stairs, Noodle gave warnings of several things for Adria's own sake.

"The graveyard surrounding the studios is practically infested with zombies, but you don't really need to worry about them unless you're out here at midnight." The two finally arrived at the door.

"Thanks for the advice; you're really kind."

"You're welcome, Miss Adria."

"Just call me Adria, sweetheart; no need to be formal."

As the two walked in, they looked throughout a room that appeared to be a carpark. Three doors led to probably three different rooms. There was also the 19-2000 Geep at one side, which made Adria scoff. And, in the middle of the carpark, was a Winnebago. Murdoc's Winnebago.

Suddenly, the two girls saw Murdoc himself run out the door, a spark of anger in his eyes. He ran a hand through his messy onyx hair and quietly walked around the RV.

"Ah-HA! There ya are, ya faggot!"  
Two other figures ran out from behind the Winnebago and ran for their lives. The first, the cute, blue-haired singer by the name of 2D, ran panting, carrying a thick book. The next, a seemingly gargantuan African American drummer known as Russel, followed him. And the psychotic bassist chased after them both.

"Give me fuckin' book back, face ache!" he yelled.

Adria raised an eyebrow and looked down at Noodle. "Murdoc reads?"

"It is only his spell book. Nothing really hard that takes a lot of skill to read, mind you. Hey, everyone, the contest winner is here!"

The three gazed toward the newcomer, who gazed back. This was going to be a great week………well, maybe!

**KK: Well, this is the first chapter. Hopefully, I'll get the second one out soon, but that depends. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Introductions and Another Stolen Book

**KK: Thanks everyone for your patience for the next chappie of my story! You guys are the best for waiting.**

**Murdoc:Yeah, nice to know that 1,000 people reviewed...not!**

**KK: Up yours, man-whore!**

**Murdoc: Oh, ya so mature. You PMS-in' or summink?**

**KK: Believe me, you think I'm PMS-ing? I'LL SHOW YA PMS-ING, YA SON-OF-A-BITCH!(pants angrily, then stops) Please read my new chapter, and Murdoc won't have to die.**

**Murdoc:(takes out pen and writes on hand)Note to self:Make voodoo doll of KK an' stab it wit a knife 100+ time-(gets hit in head with rock and falls unconscious)**

**DISCLAIMER:Although I wish I did, I do not own Gorillaz.**

**(IMPORTANT NOTE: To corteztheraven--I apologize again for the rude remark about the British. They are awesome, I can't lie. Adria is just, well, 10racist. And to everyone else: This story might soon seem offensive to some people, but I ABSOLUTELY have NOTHING against anyone, except that damn Osama bin Laden and Saddam Hussein, oh, and George Bush.)**

_**Chapter 2:Introductions and Another Stolen Book..WHAT A DAY!**_

After being called to the two girls, the three others focused their full attention on Adria. She had on a long-sleeved, netted shirt with a black strapless top underneath, with the netted shirt stopping above her lower stomach, a short black skirt, long black-and-red-striped socks that stopped just below her knees, and black high-heel boots. Well, two of those boys were certainly impressed.

2D looked at her in amazement. She looked dark and a little sinister, but he saw her beauty through all the eyeliner and black clothing. Murdoc, on the other hand, grinned at her, his crooked teeth revealed slightly. His eyes showed a hint of lust. he had always been her favorite band member, so she had thoughts of her own set into her brain.

All three walked over towards Noodle and her new "friend".

"This is Adria Garrison, the contest winner," said Noodle politely to the three older men.

Adria concentrated on 2D first. "You must be 2D. Nice to meet you. I have three friends who absolutely adore you."

She then looked at Russel. "And you must be Russel Hobbs. My little sister draws pictures of you all the time. You're her favorite." Russel formed a big smile.

Last but not least, Adria focused her attention on Murdoc, who still had his smirk on, which, unbelievably, she found pretty sexy.

"Murdoc Niccals," she began, "The Satanic heartthrob who sleeps with any woman he can find, and enjoys setting cats on fire. Wow, you are _unique_!"

2D and Russel had to bite their bottom lips to hold in the laughter. Murdoc glared at the two, and tried to keep his cool.

" 'Old on. Where did ya find out that I set cats on fire!" he asked Adria.

"It's called 'the Internet', you jackass!" Adria said, rather sternly. No matter how long she knew someone, if she was annoyed by them, she had to say _something _nasty.

Murdoc, actually, wasn't offended at all. "Ooh. Rather feisty, arne't we?", he purred.

Adria scoffed at the Satanist's reaction and then looked down at Noodle. "Noodle, can you show me where my room is, please?"

Noodle looked up and nodded at her with a smile. She then led Adria to one door and opened it. The room kind of looked like a room in a fancy hotel(which completely surprised her, because we all know what horrible housekeepers the Gorillaz are), or rather a suite, with a queen-sized bed, a small kitchen to one side, the whole nine yards.

"Decorate it however you like," Noodle said. "Let 2D-san, Russel-san, or me know if you need anything." She then proceeded to scurry out a door on the other side of Adria's room.

Adria placed her bags on the floor and lay on the bed, closing her eyes for five minutes. As soon as she opened them, however, she saw Murdoc looking down at her, which made her instantly squeak and sit up. Murdoc laughed lightly.

"What are you doing in here, ya psychopath!" she asked angrily, panting from her shock.

"No need for such 'arsh words, love," he answered, as he took a seat on the bed next to her.

Adria crossed her arms and shook her head. "You _are _hopeless," she said. She then hopped off the bed, seeing 2D waiting outside the door.

"2D, come on in; don't be shy," she welcomed him warmly. 2D did as he was told and came over to where Adria was standing.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Can you and Murdoc help me unpack my junk?"

2D smiled cutely. "Sure."

"Eh, got nothin' better to do," replied Murdoc.

"Thanks, guys. 2D, you unpack my black bag. Murdoc, you got the blue one. I'll unpack my backpacks."

Now, there was a specific reason why Adria had assigned the two certain bags. One of her backpacks contained her underwear and other feminine needs(Girls reading this, you know what I mean. Guys, well, if you get it, I won't be surprised.lol.), and she didn't want either 2D or Murdoc to start a conversation or make rude comments. That went double for Murdoc. At the bottom of the blue bag, he uncovered a book entitled **Witchcraft and Vampirism **(Note: I am partially Wiccan, and I love vampires. DON'T DISPUTE ME!) As he looked through it, he found spells, pictures, and chants. This kind of surprised him.

"What's this?" he asked, holding the book up. Seeing it, Adria snatched it out of his hands, but Murdoc grabbed at it again. Apparently, Murdoc wasn't very strong. As soon as Murdoc gave a hard tug on the book, she tripped and fell. Murdoc caught her and laughed.

"Watchit there, clumsy," he said.

"Let me go and give me my book back!" yelled Adria.

Murdoc's hands moved to snake around her waist. "And what if I don't want to?" he asked lustfully, his face close to hers.

"If not, I'll turn around and kick ya in the nuts. Just let me go already!"

Murdoc laughed and finally let the girl go, but he didn't hand over the book. Instead, he ran outside Adria's door to the carpark and quickly hid behind the Winnebago.

Adria growled; he had taken one of her most treasured books, and the last thing she needed was someone like him going through her privacy. And, not to mention that she had written some things in there that weren't meant for mortal eyes, or at least Murdoc's.

"Why'd he do that!" Adria asked between her clenched teeth.

" 'E always does junk like this. C'mon, I'll 'elp ya get it back."

Adria followed 2D out to the carpark. Walking towards the Winne, she silently walked around to the other side of it, finding Murdoc studying her book.

"Murdoc, I'm serious. Give the goddamn book back!"

He looked up, smirked, and kept reading. He didn't turn the page at all; he just stood staring at one page, reading it over and over again.

"What part are you readin', anyway?" she then asked.

"One of the chants that _you _wrote. Page eighty."

Adria silently gasped. He had gotten to page eighty, the Chant of Lust. In involved putting down the names of people whom she wanted to have a sexual relationship with. And Murdoc's name was the first one on the list! 2D's name was next, along with a few other people following.

"Well, well, well, what do we 'ave 'ere?" Murdoc asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm only gonna say this one last time...GIVE THE FUCKING BOOK BACK **_NOW!_**" Adria cried.

2D had snuck up behind Murdoc and pulled the book right outof his grasp. He then closed it up without looking at the page and walked over to Adria, handing the book back.

" 'Ere you go, darlin'," 2D said to Adria, making her blush. He then turned to face Murdoc. "You should really mind ya own business, Muds."

"Whatever. I'll deal wit you later, face ache." Having seen all that he needed to, Murdoc then walked into his Winnebago, slamming the door behind him.

"God, 'e's a piece of work," 2D said, sighing.

"You're tellin' me!" Adria agreed laughing.

2D laughed with her. After they stopped, Adris took the opportunity to thank him.

"Thanks so much, 2D. You put yourself at risk of Murdoc kicking your ass again for the umpteenth time to get my book back."

"Nobody, no matta 'ow important or weak you are, shouldn't stand up for a girl. You gotta take all the chances you can."

"It was very sweet of you to help me get it back, not to mention you helped me unpack my stuff."

"No trouble at all. Y'see that door over there?" 2D pointed to a door about ten feet down the wall from her room. "That's me room," he continued. "If ya need anything, or if ya just need a friend, just knock on me door, and I'll 'elp ya."

"Thanks again, 2D. You're a real gentleman." And with that, she pulled him into a warm embrace. he was kind of shocked, but he returned the hug. After ten seconds, they broke away from each other, both their faces in deep shades of crimson.

"Uh, I 'ad better go," 2D broke the silence. He then walked to his room, while adria walked to hers. And, as Adria was about to step in,-

" 'Ey, Adria!" she heard him call.

She turned her head to face him. "Yeah?"

"If Muds gets on your nerves, just let me know, 'k?"

She nodded and smiled. It was nice to know she had made quick friends here at Kong, but did he have slight feelings for her? After closing the door, Adria fell against it and sank to the floor.

"Wow," she whispered to herself. "He's even nicer and dreamier in person. And he's _so _sweet!" She blushed yet again.

After enough daydreaming, Adria stood up and brushed the dirt off her skirt. Well, she thought, time to make this room presentable!

Meanwhile...in the Winnebago...

Murdoc peered out the window. To his disgust, the two were hugging. 'Ow can anyone like _'im_, he asked himself.

He saw them blush, their faces dyed a deep red. This sickened him. It didn't make any sense. How could someone as hot as her fall for someone like 2D? Getting angrier by the second, he walked away from the window.

Murdoc took out a cigarette and lit it, placing it in his mouth. He breathed the drug in deeply. It always calmed him. Letting his body fall backwards, he landed on his bed, exhaling fiercely.

"She'll come to 'er senses soon," he said aloud. "She'll realize 'ow much betta I am for 'er than that freak is."

**Well, hope you liked my second chapter. My third one is coming out soon, so be sure to keep reading! Until then, _adios, amigos!_**


	3. Murdoc Plus DDR Equals HELL

**KK:Okay, finally, I have the next chapter!**

**Adria:Hey, KK, have you seen Muds anywhere?**

**KK:(sweatdrop)Um...hehe...I kinda knocked him out. Sorry-HE WAS GONNA KILL ME!**

**Adria:Really?(pulls giant wooden mallet out from behind back)Why couldn't I help? Now, I'll just have to make him hurt again.**

**KK:I've got the weirdest friends. Okay, this chapter is dedicated to all you DanceDance Revolution fans out there. You all ROK OUT LOUD! What does DDR have to do with my story, you ask. Well, you'll all see. DANCE SHOWDOWN!**

**_Chapter 3:Murdoc Plus DDR Equals Hell_**

Adria looked around; her room finally looked the way she wanted it to. She had pictures of her and her friends taped near her bed. Above her bed, she had hung up a pirate flag that she had bought at a county fair back home. Along the walls, she also had taped huge posters of Hello Kitty, Happy Bunny, and Gerard Way from My Chemical Romance. She was way to obsessed with that guy! Her favorite Happy Bunny poster, the one that said "CUTE BUT PSYCHO" with a picture of the rabbit in a straightjacket, she put right above her photo "collage". She had also put all her clothes away, set up her laptop, and lay her books, incense, essential oils, and other spellmaterials on her small kitchen table**(NOTE:Adria _is _Wiccan, in case you didn't know.)**. Still, there was something missing.

After three minutes of thinking, she figured out the "missing link". Taking out a black permanent marker, she wrote "SAINT JIMMY" on the wall near the room's balcony in neat script**(NOTE:I don't care if I don't know about the interior of Kong Studios, SHE HAS A BALCONY, LIKE IT OR NOT! I'm overreacting, aren't I?)**.

"There," she declared, satisfied with her room. "It looks perfect. I just hope I didn't go over the edge with the SAINT JIMMY bit on that wall."

Now having nothing to do, she took out her iPod and listened three times to, now, "Clint Eastwood". Right before it started for the fourth time, she heard a loud knock on her door from the carpark. I wonder who it could be, she sarcastically thought. Since it was coming from the carpark, it was a pretty safe guess of who it was. Sure enough, Murdoc was out there, leaning against the doorway casually.

"What the hell do you want," she asked in a rather bitchy tone.

"I saw that little display," he answered, no emotion shown on his face.

"What the- were you watching us!"

"Yes, I was. You like 'im, don't ya?"

"Uh, NO! Well, only as a friend."

"Mm-hmm..." Murdoc took out another cigarette and lit it. "Want one?" he offered.

"Nah. I drink, but I don't smoke." Uh-oh, she thought, her blood starting to run cold, I don't think I should've told him that. _Shit!_

"I see. You done wit your room?"

"Guess so."

"Can I see it?"

Adria nodded. Murdoc stepped inside and looked around. Within a few seconds, his attention was immediately drawn to the pirate flag.

"That's weird; I 'ave the same flag in me room."

Adria laughed. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Absolutely not. I 'ave the same one."

"That _is_ kinda weird. Guess great minds think alike."

"I saw your 'special page' in that witchraft book. You like me, too?"

"I'm not going to answer that question." Adria exhaled loudly as she sat on her bed.

"Yes, ya do! I can tell." He was wearing a that smirk now. "That's why me name is in that book."

"Just mind your own business, Niccals. It it'll make ya any happier, then I'll just admit it."

Murdoc's grin widened. Interrogating his new "friend" was truly entertaining him.

"Actually, I might want you to see something on my computer." Walking over to her laptop, she sat down on her bed, pulled the laptop to her, and switched it on. While she waited for the screen to come on, without taking her eyes off of it, she patted the area next to her with her hand, a motion for Murdoc to sit down. He did as he was instructed, but a little too close for comfort. Her screen finally popped on, and Murdoc blinked once or twice in awe of what he saw as the screensaver. It was a collection of Gorillaz pictures, and Murdoc could be seen in every one. There were pictures of him from the "Rock the House" promo, pics of him playing video games with 2D(and losing like hell), and some pictures of him from the "Feel Good, Inc." video, which made adria feel like laughing. In a way, he was pretty shocked.

"Pathetic, right?" she asked, turning around to face him.

"I'd rather use the term 'flatterin''," he answered.

"Murdoc?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you beat 2D up on a regular basis?"

" 'Cuz I feel like it! why do ya need to ask?"

"Beating someone up doesn't make you better than everyone else, F.Y.I."

Murdoc was about to argue back, but the way Adria said this stopped him dead in his tracks.

"I don't want to see someone get hurt because of just simple jealousy between friends."

I ain't his friend, he thought. What the fuck is she talkin' about? Despite the huge urge Murdoc had to say this aloud, he still kept quiet.

"I know what it's like to be wanted and never loved. It's not that rare in a celeb's life, and regular people feel it every single day. It may be true that 2D has maybe a few more followers than you, but personally, I would never hurt someone just because they seemed to be more popular than me."

"Ya may be right on one note, nut I can do whatever the bloody 'ell I want!" Having finally said what he wanted to, he got up and stormed out of the room.

Insensitive jerk, Adria thought...

Ten minutes later, there was another knock on her door, but a softer one this time. Opening it, Adria looked down to see little Noodle.

"Is everything alright, Adria-san?" Noodle asked politely.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Noodle. What are ya up to?"

"Just making sure everything was okay with you."

"Thanks for being so nice. Hey, if you're not busy, do you want to play PS2 with me?"

"Okay, but what game?"

Adria thought for a moment. She brought about ten games, along with four controllers, and two of her fold-up dance mats. There were a bunch of games the two could play.

"Do you know about DDR Extreme?"

"DDR, as in DanceDance Revolution ?" Adria nodded. Noodle giggled. "I would love to play a game with you!"

"Cool. Can you help me set it up?"

The two girls then set the PS2 up as fast as their bodies would allow. Turning up the volume as loud as it would go on the widescreen TV, Adria loaded the disc onto the game console, and the game had begun. Adria let Noodle pick the first song, called "Break Down". The two were able to play the game with ease, reaching the 100-move combo in no time flat. That is, until Noodle tripped and fell on her backside. Adria paused the game and knelt down to Noodle's level and placing her hand lightly on the Japanese girl's shoulder. The two then started laughing.

"Nice moves there, Noodle," Adria commented between laughs.

Noodle laughed even harder. "You are not so bad yourelf, Adria-san."

All of a sudden, the two heard voices coming from outside the door to the carpark. They looked at each other and winked. "I've got an idea," Adria whispered. She stood up and cracked her knuckles. "Noodle, this outfit is making me _too hot_. I'm gonna go change," she said aloud. Grabbing some clothes off of her bed, she stepped into a large closet and closed the door.

Within two minutes, Adria opened the door to the closet and stepped out. She was wearing a tight, black, strapless top that showed off her curves, a short, red plaid skirt, and a pair of netted stockings. On her hands were a pair of gauntlets, her black-painted nails showing and glowing from the light of the TV. She heard a small gasp, which made her snicker.

"I like your skirt, Adria-san," Noodle said.

"Noodle, can I do this dance alone?"

"Of course!"

Adria then set the game to 1-player mode and opened a file on it. She was going to show off her moves to her favorite Gorillaz song, "Feel Good, Inc.".She set the difficulty to light mode, just the speed she needed.

"I did not know you can make your own files and songs on that game," said Noodle, looking a bit confused.

"Well, they tell you that you can't, but you really can, if you can find the right cheat for it."

Finally, the music started, and the game had begun.

_(City's breaking down on a camel's back._

_They just have to go, 'cuz they don't know whack_

_So all you fill the streets, it's appealing to see_

_You won't get out the county 'cuz you're bad and free)_

Adria pretty much showed off to that song, moving her body to the sound of the hypnotizing music. her moves would even be envied by Murdoc's. Finally, the song came to an end. In DDR Extreme, you are given a performance score between E and AAA. She was given a double-A. Noodle smiled sweetly and clapped for her new friend. Adria took a bow, curtsying her skirt.

Walking over to the door, Adria noticed a small but thick crack in it, which could give anyone a decent view of anything inside. Through the crack, she could see a pair of eyes glaring at her, one red, one black. Insensitive jerk Murdoc was watching her.

Not surprised, Adria opened the door. But, to her true surprise, she not only saw Murdoc, but also 2D and Russel.

"I don't do live performances like some people," she said.

"I wasn't gonna watch ya at first," Murdoc argued. "the volume was so loud, I couldn't even 'ear meself think!"

"I just heard the loud music and came to see what the hell was going down," Russel confessed.

"Same 'ere," 2D answered.

Adria let out a large sigh. "You all heard it, so you formed a meeting outside my room. Do you guys want to play?"

The three looked at each other and nodded. Walking in, Adria closed the door behind them.

"Um, I like how you decorated you room," Russel commented.

"Thank you, Russ," Adria replied.

Noodle wanted to take her own turn, so the others kindly let her. As Adria was talking with 2D, Murdoc came up behind her and sat on the bed, right behind her. The sudden movement of the bed caused Adria to jump.

"You look like a slut in that bloody outfit, Adria," Murdoc purred.

Adria turned around with a stubborn look on her face. "Well, at least I don't sleep with every girl I meet."

"Oh, c'mon," Murdoc protested. "I'm sure you've 'ad ya fair share of men."

"Nope, you are not even close. Still got it, stupid-ass." This gave Murdoc another idea.

"Okay, that is all about to change. We'll each play one round of that game. If I get a 'igher score than you, well, you'll be comin' with me to my Winnebago."

"I'll take you on. Just don't go crying to Mommy when I kick your ass." Adria put on her own evil smirk.

Five minutes later...

"Well, you were good, but not good enough," Adria panted.

"Whatever," Murdoc muttered, disappointed, "but just you wait. One of these days, I'll get ya into bed."

"Uh-huh," Adria replied in a sarcastic tone. "And one day, giant apes will rule the planet." 2D, Noodle, and Russel let out an uproaring chorus of laughter.

"What I don't get it 'ow'd ya get a triple-A? You must've put in a cheat or summink!"

"How much of a sore loser are you? Y'know, no one mourns the wicked." Murdoc growled at her bearing her sharp teeth that looked like fangs. Adria stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'll tell you what," Adria continued," if you can _ever_ beat me in this, I'll willingly come with you to your Winnebago, and I'll give you my all."

"Then it looks like I gotta practice," Murdoc sneered. "I'm leavin'."

"I had better leave too," Russel agreed. "Nice work, Adria." He followed Murdoc out, who mumbled "Shut up, fatso" under his breath. Now, all that were left in the room were 2D, Noodle, and Adria.

"Now, _that_ was a display," 2D complimented, falling back onto Adria's bed.

"Yeah, what a day this has been," Adria agreed, breathing deeply to calm herself.

"You were wonderful, Adria-san!" Noodle exclaimed.

"I've been playing this game for about five years, and I haven't lost to anyone yet."

"Well, I'd best be on me way," 2D said, looking down at his watch, which read 10:00 PM. "I didn't get any sleep last night, so good night to ya!" He then looked at Noodle, who appeared drowsy, too. "Noodle, you 'ad best come wit me; you're exhausted."

2D then took Noodle's arm and led her to a door that didn't lead to the carpark, but to a dark hallway. "Me room is to the left down the 'all, and Russel and Noodle's rooms are down the 'all and up the stairs to the right. Good-night, darlin'." 2D then quietly closed the door behind him.

Thinking about the five hours of sleep she had missed, Adria packed up her game and put on her nightware: a red, long-sleeved Aeropostale sweatshirt and a pair of short pajama pants, black with flames printed on them.

Yawning, Adria undid her bed and hopped under the covers. But, she forgot something. Reaching into her bag that was positioned near her bed, she pulled out her purple stuffed bear. embracing it tightly, feeling its velvet-like fur, she closed her eyes. The last thing she said that day was "If Murdoc comes into my room during the night, I'll kick his Satanic ass..." She then fell into a deep slumber.

**Well, that's all for another chapter! Just to let you know, I won't kill Murdoc, so don't worry, fangirls. He'll still be around, for now. PLEASE REVIEW! I love getting reviews!**


	4. Marys, Malls, and Mixed Feelings

**KK:Wow, not alot of people reviewed. Anyway, I'll keep writing more of my story for those of you who just read.**

**2D:Sorry Muds ain't 'ere, everyone. I think 'e's in the 'ospital.**

**KK:I warned him, so SHUT UP. This next chapter, well, is gonna be a treat for you all. What happens when bloody marys, mall trips, holding hands, and rude remarks are mixed together?**

**Russel:I dunno. What?**

**KK:You get one hell of a chapter, that's what you get! Anyway, please review if you like this story. I'll only write more if I get more than ten reviews, so please don't let me down. **

**All three(and Noodle):Please? We're asking nicely!**

_**Chapter 4: Marys, Malls, and Mixed Feelings**_

"Adria-san, wake up!" Noodle called from outside of Adria's door, knocking rather loudly to the Wiccan princess's displeasure. She stirred in her sleep and finally opened her eyes, drowsily. Is getting thirteen hours of sleep so much to ask of, she thought.

Russel was outside with Noodle. "Yeah, wake up. We all slept a little late, for a change. You want a Bloody Mary or not?"

Well, let's just say that _that_ there did it! Adria immediately hopped out of her bed, ran to the door, and opened it. "Why that sounds superb, my friend!" she exclaimed. "I'm up for a buzz or two."

Noodle laughed."Come on; we are all hanging out in 2D-san's room."

Stepping into a pair of black sandals-slash-flip-flops that were near the door, Adria accompanied the two and entered 2D's room. He was laying on his bed in a comfortable position on his stomach, smoking a cigarette and watching Napoleon Dynamite, probably one of his favorite movies of all time, which was a change from the constant zombie flicks he particularly preferred. The reddish-tinted alcoholic drink was sitting on a small table near the bed, ice clinking in the pitcher, meaning that someone had beaten Adria to it. Finally realizing that people had come into the room, he got up and walked towards the three.

"Mornin', Adria," 2D greeted, a cute, shy smile printed on his face.

"Good morning, 2D," Adria replied, still half asleep. "Were you able to catch any sleep _last _night?"

With a chuckle, the blue-haired singer answered, "It's a good thin' I did, or I would've been a little loco today."

"Well, I'm sure you can make up that time on another morning, and nice to know that you didn't lose two nights straight worth of sleep." Adria glanced around the room, as if looking for something. "By the way, where, oh where, is Mr. Tall-Dark-And-Hideous?"

"Muds is still asleep; no use waking that man up," Russel said.

"Does he have a teddy bear, or did he go get a _girl _to sleep with?" Then, through several laughs, Adria could hear a loud pounding on 2D's door. Obviously, everyone reading this story with even half a brain would be able to figure out who was out there, with a rather bad temper, I might add.

"I 'eard that, ya bitch!" an angry voice yelled.

""Y'know, ya really shouldn't get Muds pissed like that," 2D warned, just as the Satanist opened the door, his eyes fixed with a hint of violent rage.

Adria just couldn't help but stare at him. He wasn't wearing a shirt (Practically, when is he ever?), just a pair of blue jeans, faded almost to white at the knees, with one of the knees having a large tear. Without his shirt on, Adria could see his tattoos, the red squid on his arm and the anti-crucifix, and his well-muscled body. Her shoulders then tensed a little, and her heart began to pound, faster and harder as the seconds passed.

Ignoring the harsh torment her heart was causing her mind, she put on a smirk and tried to taunt the bassist a little. "Good morning, Murdoc. How are you this fine morning?"

"Nice try, love. The 'innocent-girl' look ain't workin' on me. Now, why don't ya repeat what ya said 'bout me one more ti-"

"Oh, have a Bloody Mary, and shut the hell up," Russel scolded. Not wanting to get his ass kicked to the next millenium, Murdoc grabbed a glass, poured himself a drink, and sat himself right in front of the TV, legs crossed, like the way Noodle sat quite a bit. Eveyone else helped themselves to a Bloody Mary and watched the movie still playing.

" 'Ow can ya watch summink like this, face-ache?" Murdoc asked 2D. "I don't even get it."

"I think it's 'ilarious," 2D replied, sipping his drink. "We ain't gonna watch a porno in 'ere, so don't even think 'bout askin'."

"Watch what ya say, 2D, unless you want the wind knocked outta ya." Murdoc's voice lowered to a murmur.

Noodle even tried to help herself to a drink, trying to rid herself of a hidden awkwardness. Russel argued that alcohol was the last thing a fourteen-year-old girl needed. "You only have one life," Adria stated. "And a girl should enjoy it before some loser, one way or another, comes around and ruins it for good. And besides, I had my first drink when I was twelve. Just give her half a glass; I think she'll be fine."

Murdoc, as much as he tried to, couldn't concentrate on the movie. Between swigs of his drink, images of that night popped into his head. The way Adria moved. The way her newly-dyed black hair swayed along with her body. Just the thought of seeing her dance again made his whole body heat up, both in a nervousness, and arousal(go figure! U).

"Hey guys," Adria said aloud, getting the band's attention, "did you guys know that Christmas is on my last full day here?"

"Yes, you are right," Noodle agreed, feeling stupid that she had forgotten her favorite day out of the year.

"Don't go yappin' 'bout that fuckin' 'oliday; nothin' but headaches for me," Murdoc complained.

"Hey, stud, wouldn't your great, huge, demon-of-a-ruler agree with me that getting free stuff for doing absolutely nothing is a good thing? Besides, tomorrow, I was thinking about dropping by a rather large shopping mall that I saw on the way here, and buying a little something for y'all."

Noodle smiled. "That is so kind of you, but we've only known you for one day."

"Say no more. It's the least I can do for you guys choosing me to stay with you all for a week. I'm buying you stuff, end of discussion." Adria got up from her seat next to Russel, and walked to the door. "I'm gonna go get changed."

"Don't wear anythin' too sexy," 2D warned. "Ya don't want a Murdoc attackin' ya." Murdoc's fist met the back of the singer's head, causing him to groan in pain. "Go to 'ell," the bassist muttered under his breath.

Before Adria closed the door completely, she popped her head back in. "We'll all see you there, Niccals," she said with a grin, then finally closing the door. Murdoc just knew this girl was bad news, and that by the end of the week, she was going to hurt him, one way or another.

Noodle decided to leave the room, too, ten minutes after Adria left, and after she finished her drink. She said it made her feel a bit funny. Walking into her room, she pulled a small notebook off her dresser, along with a green gel pen. Collapsing on her bed, she opened the book, found where she last left off, and wrote a small entry, in English, so she could get used to both speaking and writing it.

_Dear Diary,_

_Ever since Adria came to Kong Studios, life around has been even more enjoyable. She's only been here for about a day, but I feel like she's my long-lost big sister. Personally, I want her to stay longer than a week. And I'm so happy that she's staying over for my favorite holiday._

_Feeling loved,_

_Noodle_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the day went by pretty quick. Murdco went against Adria again in DDR, only to lose for the second time in a row(pathetic!), and Russel took everyone for a ride in the Geep so Adria could see what driving around the 19-2000 highway was like. Later that night, 2D had invited Adria and Noodle to hang out in his room, but since Noodle knew that the night would end with a zombie movie, she declined. The other two spent their time doing just that. Nothing but zombie movies, tales of the undead coming from beneath the grave to anihilate the innocent living.

"Do you watch these things constantly?" Adria asked him at the end of the second movie, Dawn of the Dead.

"I'm a 'uge fan of these movies," 2D answered. "I do watch 'em quite a bit. Actually, practically every night." He held up another DVD. "You ever seen The Exorcist?" To this, Adria shook her head. "Then, you're in for quite a treat; this is one of Muds' faves."

The two sat and watched The Exorcist, said to be one of the scariest movies of all time. And, let's just say that to Adria, it sure as hell was. Several times, during the exorcism of the little girl, a white, ghostly face would appear on the screen, but only for a split second. And every time it appeared, Adria would grasp 2D's arm, shut her eyes, and squeak. Not scream, but squeak.

"Y'know, we don't 'ave to watch this stuff if you're scared," 2D offered the final time she grabbed him.

"Don't people watch these movies to get scared? I won't get nightmares from these movies, and the only thing I don't want coming into my room at night is that damn Murdoc."

2D just laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Early the next morning, Adria woke up, got dressed, and put on her makeup. Living up to her word, she was going to go shopping for her friends. Hoping not to wake anyone up, Adria snuck to the door and opened it slowly, only to see 2D, Noodle, and Russel outside of it.

"Uh, what are you guys doing?", Adria asked. "Are you having another conference outside my door again?"

"Not exactly, Adria. We wanted to go wit ya," 2D replied.

"But, you guys are famous. Aren't you worried about people trampling y- wait a second. Where's Murdoc?"

All four turned around just in time to see Murdoc walk out fo his Winnebago, straightening out his sleeve. He then walked over to the group. "What's up, guys? Are we goin' shoppin', or not?"

"Adria-san, no need to worry," reassured little Noodle. "If they gather, I will just fihgt them off."

"In that case, you four are all more then welcome to come shopping with me. Just as long as Murdoc stays out of Victoria's Secret."

Murdoc scoffed. "Oh, you're _so_ funny," he said in a sarcastic tone.

"How sweet. Muds just gave me a compliment, for once." Murdoc flipped her off, causing both her and Noodle to snicker.

"You forget, Adria," 2D spoke up, "that without one of us, ya wouldn't 'ave a ride."

Adria wagged her pointer finger. "Tsk, tsk, tsk.Wrong, 2D; I had something dropped off at the gates last night while we were watching our movie marathon."

And with that, the four followed the young woman to the exit on the other side of the carpark.

"Ya watched movies the 'ole night with the girl?" Murdoc asked.

"Shut up, Muds," Adria muttered, loud enough for Murdoc to hear. She opened the door and pointed to the gates.

The four squinted their eyes at the gates, and gasped at the sight of a HUGE indigo Hummer H3 parked on the other side of the gates. On both sides, decals covered the doors. One side had the Gorillaz logo in red, while the other had a decal of the band standing together with the words "Respect False Icons" under it.

"Well, I'll be god-damned," Russel gasped, laughing soon after.

"Nice car," agreed Murdoc. "I'm drivin'!"

"Uh, _bullshit_!" Adria yelled back. "I'm not gonna let you ruin my new car."

Everyone ran down the hill to the front gates, careful not to trip over any gravestones. Once the gates were opened, Adria took her keys out of her pocket and unlocked the car to let the four others in. As she walked to the driver's side door, she noticed something...rather _odd_, hanging on the door. Taking a closer look, Adria realized it was a note from her best friend, Cora.

_Hey, Adri!_

_What's England like so far? You gotta call and tell me sometime when you're not busy! I know it's Christmas in a few days, so, in the back seat, there's a lil' something for you from me and all your friends back home. MERRY FUCKING CHRISTMAS, YOU HYPERACTIVE BITCH!_

_Love, Cora_

_(Ps-Are 2D and Muds hotter in person? You dating one yet?)_

" 'Ey, Adria," 2D called the minute Adria finished reading the note, "there's a 'uge box in the back of this car with your name on it!"

Shrugging her shoulders, Adria walked to the back door of the Hummer and opened it up. Sure enough, sitting there in a large box, wrapped in gold wrapping paper, curly ribbons on the top, was a rather large box. She pulled it out, and the four band members gathered around her to see what it was.

"What do you think is inside it, Adria-san?" Noodle asked, rather puzzled.

"Only one way to find out!" Noodle and Adria tore at the paper, ripping it all up in under five seconds. Under the paper was a black, hatch-locked case. The two girls each undid a hatch and lifted the top up, gasping the minute they say what was inside.

"OH MY FRICKIN' GOD!" Adria screamed. "SHE GOT ME A BASS!"

"I didn't know ya played bass," Murdoc said, hands over his ears to block out the loud screams.

"I don't; I'm teaching myself," the Wiccan girl replied. "I can play a few songs, though." She looked down at her present. It was the bass that she had been eyeing for quite a while: black with bright orange dice in an inferno of blue flames. There were even a few small die charms on a chain hanging off of the end.

"What kind of songs can ya play?" 2D asked.

"A few Gorillaz songs, a song by HIM, and I'm learning something from The Used. Listen to this one; you'll recognize it pretty quickly." Picking it up, she placed the neckstrap over her head, pressure increasing on her shoulder. She placed one hand on the strings and used the other one to hold a pick that she took out of her pocket. Taking a deep breath, she played for about a minute. It was the bass intro to "Feel Good, Inc"!

"Damn! She's actually not that bad at all," Murdoc commented truthfully, crossing his arms.

"She might even be able ta' replace you, with a bit o' practice," 2D agreed. Murdoc elbowed him hard in the arm, making his wince in pain. Finally, Adria ended the song.

Russel clapped. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have found our new bass player!"

" 'Ey, 'ey, 'ey!" Murdoc complained. "This is _my _band, ya forget. And I'm not just gonna let 'er replace me!"

Adria nodded in agreement. "He's right, Russ. He's one of the most talented, good-looking bassists I've ever heard of. Not to mention that if I was to replace him, I'm pretty sure that one-half of your fan base would end up-" Adria blew a raspberry "-dead."

"You can't be serious about all that," Murdoc scoffed, some of his anger dying down.

"Yeah, I am. 100-percent serious. Now, can we go shopping before I go insane?"

"Yup," Murdoc replied, grinning. And, with just that said, he picked up Adria and threw her over his shoulder. "Russ, put 'er bass behind the gates. Face-ache, you drive. Noodle, sit in the second row with Russ. This little lady's sittin' in the back with me."

"MURDOC NICCALS, YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS MINUTE, YOU JERK!" Adria screamed.

"I don't think I want to, love." Murdoc dug his fingers into her side.

"Haha-Murdoc, hahaha-STOP IT!" Adria was laughing by this time. And, for some strange reason, the sound of her laughter made a certain Satanic bassist smile. For once, Murdoc was just...happy, noother emotions mixed with that. He tossed her lightly onto a seat in the thrid row of the Hummer and sat next to her.

"Next stop: the mall," 2D announced, starting up the ignition.

"Gee, thanks for the info, braniac!" said Murdoc. "Don't know where we'd be without ya."

Ignoring Murdoc, the blue-haired dreamboy backed up the car and turned on the radio. As he finished pulling out of the Kong Studios front lot, he only thought about two things. Murdoc usually drove the cars, and didn't give a damn what anybody told him, unless it was Russel, who would surely hurt him if any defiance popped up from the arrogant man. But, he just gave that up to sit next to that new girl. He likes 'er, 2D thought, I can tell. The other thing he concentrated on was not crashing Adria's car.

Turning the radio up loudly, the four band members discovered that Adria had made her own mix disc of Gorillaz hits. And the first song to listen to...was 19-2000 (Author's Note: One of my faves!). As the intro came to an end, 2D started to sing.

_"The world is spinnin' too fast_

_I'm buying lead Nike shoes _

_To keep myself tethered _

_To the days I've tried to lose_

_My mama said 'Slow down_

_You must make your own shoes'_

_Start dancin' to the music_

_of Gorillaz in a happy mood_

_Keepin' my groove on..."_

2D finished his solo, which meant Noodle's was coming up next. Looking back at Adria, Noodle saw her wink. The cue came in, and the two started to sing.

_"Here you go!_

_Get the cool_

_Get the cool shoeshine_

_Get the cool_

_Get the cool shoeshine"_

On Noodle's second solo, Adria didn't sing; she only laughed. Probably because Murdoc had forced her into a tickle-war(you saucy bastard! lol!), and not showing any mercy. It seems that despite the short time, those two had developed a small, but solid friendship. After all, Murdoc wasn't an easy person to become friends with.

After a half an hour, and after a few wrong turns on a crowded highway intersection, 2Dpulled the car into the parking lot of a very large mall. As he turned the car off, he slupmed down in hisseat. Hearing nothing but Adria yelling directions and having Murdoc chuck things at his throbbing skull had certainly taken a toll on him. He stepped out of the car and closed the door, only to have a crowd of woman and teenage girls swarm him. Gulping nervously, he opened thecar door and looked back at Adria.

"They're startin' to swarm," he warned. "Got a plan, darlin'?"

As a matterof fact, she absolutely did...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2D got back out of the car and closed the door. Turning to the crowd, he flashed them all a cute smile, resulting in two girls fainting and the rest of them screaming louder. He then walked out to the side door, and let the other four out of the car. The screaming grew even louder.

Adria walked over to Murdoc. "Listen, Muds," she whispered so only he could hear, "justplay along withmy plan, okay?"

"Okay, this'll be interestin'."

Without warning, Adria grasped Murdoc's hand, feeling his arm stiffen up a bit. He had heldhands with many girls before, but she was a little too different for him. Just stay calm, he kept telling himself, over and over again. She's just a crazy fan who's gonna be gone in less than a week.

Seeing this, the cheering died down, and the crowd started to dwindle (Author's Note:Thatmeans to slowly diedown, for all you stupids out there!).One particular teenager with her green streaked hairseemed furious as she walked away. The women all started calling Adria names asthey left, like "slut", "bitch", or just "lucky". They had to get back to shopping anyway, and we all know that you can never get a girl away from a mall. For twenty seconds, the five just stood there, blinking in disbelief. After the long silence, they all started laughing hysterically.

"I cannot believethat somethinglike _that _happened," Noodle said between outbursts.

"Adria, you are truly a genius," Russel added.

"Yeah, I know," agreed Adria. "But just wait until we get inside that mall; we'll have to beat them off with a stick!"

"Uh, Adria?" 2D spoke up.

"Yeah, D?"

"You're still 'oldin' Muds' 'and."

Adria looked down. Sure enough, the Satanist's hand was still holding hers securely. She pulled her hand away, but she felt upset when she did it. Murdoc, on the other hand, laughed sinisterly, which made a chill run its way up Adria's spine.

"Well, let us get this over with," Noodle sighed, as they all walked towards the mall.

**KK:Well, I'm glad I finally got this chapter done, like I promised you. Romance will flourish, I'll promise you that. And you won't believe who it's between. Keep reading, and you'll get the shocker of a lifetime with what's coming up. And if you don't review, I tell you what, I'll be madder than a legless Ethiopian watchin' a donut roll down the hill. GIT'R'DONE!(quote property of Larry the Cable Guy) I still do own Adria and all the facts about her, but sadly, I don't own the Gorillaz. I wonder if you can get 'em off eBay. Hmmmmmm...Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! I'll only write more if I get more than ten reviews. If not, this story will continue to remain unfinished. Don't let me down, guys!**


	5. A Wicked Mall Adventure

**KK:YES! My loyal readers, you've asked for it: the next chapter. And, as another little way to say "thank you", I'd like to tell you that I didn't hurt Muds. I just locked him in my closet.**

**Murdoc:Yeah. Long enough to completely memorize your wardrobe. And ya really need to update it.**

**KK:I'll lock you back in there, you ignorant Satanist.**

**Murdoc:If it means not 'avin' to see anymore of ya skull shirts and L.A. KITTY track jackets, then I'll shut up.**

**KK:Glad you see things my way. Hehehehe... Anyway, when I told you that romance is gonna flourish, I sure as hell meant it. And, with the most unlikely couple. Remember: don't think who it's gonna be between yet, 'cuz you might be disappointed. Or, you could be right. Just keep reading the story, goddammit!**

**_Chapter 5: A "Wicked" Mall Adventure_**

"I hate crowds," Noodle muttered as the five walked into the mall, another mob of fans surrounding them.

"IT'S THE GORILLAZ!"

"MURDOC'S HERE! MURDOC'S HERE!"

"Awww! 2D's so CUTE!"

"Lookit; it's Noodle an' Russ!"

"What's your plan _now_, love?" 2D asked Adria.

"It'll be a good one," the girl reassured him. "Don't freak out at what's gonna happen right now, 'k?" With this said, she slipped her arm around his,doing the same to the bassist on her other side. Both of their arms stiffened up, but nonetheless, they stayed very close to her.

"Hey, look, everyone!" a familiar green-haired teenager called out in the crowd. "It's the new Paula!"

Everyone in the crowd laughed. Adria remembered that this certain "Paula" was 2D's ex-girlfriend who had cheated on him with Murdoc in the Kong Studios restrooms. 2D's arm tightened around Adria's, so she could tell he was angry. Or rather, infuriated.

"Just ignore them, 'D," Adria said. "She's a thing of the past."

With Noodle and Russel following in the back, the other three walked ahead. While they were walking, the crowd diminished, little by little, until they finally all left.

By now, Murdoc was now ready to strangle a certain blue-haired dimwit (I know he's dumb, but he's cute, right?). How dare that dullard not only 'ug Adria, but now, walk arm in arm with 'er, he thought. Wait, she's not my girlfriend. Yet. For the love of Satan, why can't I stop thinkin' 'bout 'er!

"Okay, you guys. You can let go of me now,"said Adria, slipping her arms away from the two boys. "Now, let's split up; I don't want you guys to see what I get you."

"2D-san, can I go with you, please?" Noodle asked. 2D looked down at her, who looked back up at him with huge, innocent eyes. How could he say no to that?

"Of course ya can come wit' me," 2D agreed.

"I'm off to the CD store," Russel broke in. He then walked off in search of a mall directory.

"I'm off to Victoria's Secret," Murdoc said, about to take off.

Adria quickly grabbed the hood of his black jacket before he could leave. "Not so fast, slick. You're coming with me."

"_SHIT!_"

"Now, remember, guys. Russel said in the car for everyone to meet him at the food court in two hours. People get pissed if you don't arrive on time."

"Do not worry, Adria-san. I have already set my watch." Noodle scratched the back of her neck casually. "Me and 2D-san will either be in the arcade, or meeting Russel-san."

As soon as 2D and his young companion left, Adria slowly turned her head to face Murdoc, a grin across her lips.

"I don't like that look on ya face, Garrison," Murdoc commented, taking a step back.

"I'm not gonna hurt you or anything. It's just that I'm not gonna let you outta my sight." Her grin turned more into a smile. "Next stop: SANRIO!"

"Oh, christ. Not that place! Why the 'ell do we 'ave to go there?"

Adria scoffed at Murdoc's panic attack. "I never said you had to go _in _Sanrio, you jackass."

"...Oh. Well, if ya put it that way, let's go. Who's gift are you buyin' there, anyway?"

Adria started to walk with Murdoc to the shop. "Noodle's. It's not like I was going to buy _you_ a Hello Kitty doll."

After three minutes, and another crowd, the two safely arrived at Sanrio. "I'll be in and out in less than five minutes," Adria lied, knowing that she was going to end up in there for more than ten. "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." She then walked into the shop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I think I'm in heaven," Adria gasped. It seemed a little juvenile for a 23-year-old to be in a doll store, but she couldn't help that she was a huge Hello Kitty fan _and _that she looked nearly seventeen. Walking up and down the isles, she kept watch on her friend, who was checking out some passing women. Adria's fists tightened when she saw one of them blow him a kiss and giggle.

Damn her, she thought. If Muds goes after her, they'll both be meeting the business end of my fist. Then I'll beat that girl with a stick and hide the body in the underground mall parking lot. She gritted her teeth, then tried to calm herself down.

Then, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Noodle's ideal gift. It was a stuffed, blue bear sitting on a shelf named BaBu, with a silver bell hanging from a pink ribbon around its neck. It was about three feet tall, and when Adria walked over to pick it up and feel its fur, she smiled at how soft it was. She just had to get this for Noodle. Placing it under her arm, she walked to the counter,placed it down, and paid for it. The original price (plus tax) was $51.76, but Adria placed a hundred dollar bill down on the counter, picked up her bag and walked away. For anyone who knew her, they would know that Adria over paying for anything wasn't rare, and practically everyone in her hometown knew who she was.

Outside the store, another small group of women-and teenagers, by the way-was surrounding Murdoc, who was too busy signing autographs and having his picture taken by what seemed to be like a million frickin' cell phones.

"Okay, that SO DOES IT!" Adria sneered. Working her way through the crowd, she grabbed Murdoc by the arm and pulled him along. "C'mon, ya douchbag."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Murdoc groaned in frustration. "Now, where are we? Another of your magick stores!"

Adria just looked at her Satanic comrade and shook her head in disgrace. "We're at...", she read the neon lights above the store, "...THE DEVIL'S TOYCHEST."

At the sound of the name, Murdoc's eyes came up from the floor and stared inside the store, a grin plastering itself on his face.

"And you, my friend, are staying outside," Adria finished, seriousness in her tone.

"What makes ya think ya can just boss me around, ya bitch?" Murdoc was becoming rather pissed.

Thinking quickly, Adria developed a grin of her own. "Do you know what it's like to go more than a week without sex?"

Murdoc scoffed and chuckled. "Uh, no."

"Do you want to be in such a bad condition that you can't ever have sex again? 'Cuz I can sure as hell arrange that."

Murdoc gulped. Guess he was right; if he didn't play his cards right, he was going to be facing some serious hurt. With an exasperated sigh, he leaned against the store doorway, his hands in his jacket pockets.

"For the love of Hera- Victoria's Secret is down that way." She pointed to it. "Stay there until I come to get you."

" 'K, see ya later, love! Just try to take as much time as you can!" And with that, he made his way towards the lingerie store.

Adria just blinked in disbelief, and walked inside THE DEVIL'S TOYCHEST. As she passed through the isles, she eyed the endless amounts of candles, katana swords in large display cases, daggers, belts, and all of the other wonderful things in there. She coveted everything, but she had come here with a mission, and it wasn't to spend herself silly. She still had to choose a gift for Murdoc, and it had to be perfect. Stopping at one display case, she found something absolutely gorgeous, the perfect gift. It was alarge charmon a heavy golden chain. The charm appeared to be in the form of a miniature dagger with a skull head attached to its "handle". Under it, a small label read "24 Caratz".

Looking for a worker to open the case for her, she walked up to the counter and waited for someone to help her. Finally, a teenage boy, about the age of nineteen, came out the back door behind the counter, mouthing the words to what appeared to be the song "Chop Suey!". Walking to the counter, Adria could see what his T-shirt said, the terribly sad "TOUGH GUYS WEAR PINK" **(Author's Note:Why doesn't Murdoc own one of those)**.

"What can I do for ya, honey?"

"Can you get something out of the display case for me?"

"Sure."

Retrieving the necklace from the case, Adria held the precious jewelry in her hand. "Is this made completely out of 24 Carat gold?" she asked.

"Yup. And the studs for the eyes are real garnets. If you want, I can engrave the person's name on the blade."

"Damn yeah, that'd be great."

The clerk laughed. As they walked to the counter to ring up the price, he asked her, "Who is this for, anyway?"

"Murdoc Niccals. My boss," she lied.

"You...you know _the_ legendary Murdoc Niccals from Gorillaz! You work at Kong!"

"Um, yeah. It's just a little friendly gesture."

"In that case, since I know the address to Kong, I'll mail it there later on today. You should get it in a few hours. And the price is $789.15."

Adria put ten hundreds on the counter. "Keep the change, buddy. And if you don't mail that thing to Kong by Christmas, I'll hunt you down." She finished this with a quick laugh and walked out. The clerk, however, gulped, and put in a mental note not to forget _this _customer's order.

Adris walked out of the stoe just in time to see Murdoc walk down the way towards her, an evil grin still on his face. Adria ran to him, and almost knocked someone over in the process. "What are _you _so happy about?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Those women are so easy to seduce," he replied, slyly.

"And, I'm pretty sure you made out with each and every one of 'em. We gotta get to the foo court NOW!" Adria grabbed Murdoc's arm and pulled him along. But, just the thought of him palying "tongue hockey" with a girl who he didn't even know sickened her.

Arriving at the food court, the two saw Noodle, Russel, and 2D eating lunch at a small table. Murdoc walked over to them, but Adria looked past the table at a small stage, right in the center of the food court. On the stage was a sign that read "WICKED SINGING COMPETITION". Adria's jaw dropped. She then hastily ran to the table.

"GUYS! GUYS! Look at that stage!" she screamed, jumping up and down.

2D looked at her strangely, but knew what she was talking about. "Calm down, darlin'. I already know that the 'Wicked' musical is comin' to the U.K."

"Don't ya get it, face-ache?" Murdoc scoffed. "Garrison wants to sing in that contest."

"I'm gonna go sign up. See ya!" And with that, Adria sped off to find the registration table.

"She is really fast," said Noodle.

2D laughed. "Yeah, you're right, Noods." He stood up. "I'm gonna go after 'er, before she 'urts anyone."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Up next, singing 'The Wizard and I' is Adria Garrison," a judge announced. Following this was the routine applause.

"Guys, that's me," Adria said, shaking a bit.

Russel patted her on the back. "You'll be fine, girl."

Adria got up from her seat and walked onstage. When the music started, Adria sighed deeply to calm herself. Soon, her cue came, and she had to start.

_"Did that really just happen_

_Have I actually understood_

_This weird quirk I've tried_

_To suppress or hide_

_Is a talent that could_

_Help me meet the wizard_

_If I make good_

_So, I'll make good"_

The four stared at Adria in amazement.

"Damn, she's good!" 2D blurted out.

"She's wonderful!" Noodle agreed.

"I 'ave never 'eard a voice like that," Murdoc quietly added.

Adria saw her friends talking about her, the way she was singing shocked them. She smiled and continued after the short rest.

_"When I meet the Wizard_

_One I prove my worth_

_And then I meet the Wizard_

_What I've waited for since-since birth_

_And with all his Wizard wisdom_

_By my looks, he won't be blinded_

_Do you think the Wizard is dumb?_

_Or like Munchkins, so small-minded? NO!_

_He'll say to me 'I see who you truly are:_

_A girl on whom I can rely'_

_And, that's how we'll begin_

_The Wizard and I..."_

No matter what, Adria continued to sing, never making a mistake in wording or key. Finishing the song, she took a deep breath and sang the last line, loudly but beautifully. The crowd that had grown bigger in size let out an impressively deafening applause. Most even started chanting "ENCORE, ENCORE!". After a few seconds, one judge got up from behind the desk and walked over to Adria.

"Well, Adria Garrison," the judge began, "it seems like your fans want an encore song from you. Are you gonna give it to them?"

"HELLZ YEAH!" Adria replied, a cheer coming from the crowd the minute she agreed.

"Then, can you sing 'I'm Not That Girl' for all of us?" To this, Adria nodded. But, something inside of her hesitated. It was too late; she had to sing now. Walking back to a small table with two other people sitting at it, the judge signaled to someone to start the music and sat back down in his seat.

Now, Adria totally regretted agreeing to singing this song. _He_ didn't know, but she couldn't sing this particular song right in front of the person she most cared about. She took a large sigh, and started to sing against her will.

_"Hands touch, eyes meet_

_Sudden silence, sudden heat_

_Hearts leap in a giddy whirl_

_He could be that boy_

_But I'm not that girl_

_Don't dream too far_

_Don't lose sight of who you are_

_Don't remember that rush of joy_

_He could be that boy_

_I'm not that girl_

_Every so often, we long to steal_

_To the land of what-might-have-been_

_But that doesn't soften the ache we feel_

_When reality sets back in_

_Blithe smile, lithe limb_

_She who's winsome, she wins him_

_Gold hair, with a gentle curl_

_That's the girl he chose_

_And heaven knows_

_I'm not that girl..."_

Noodle noticed something in the corner of Adria's amethyst eye. "Is she crying?" she asked quietly.

"It looks like it," 2D answered back. "I 'ope she's okay."

Despite her tears, which hadn't fallen from her eyes in years, Adria continued and finished the rest of the song.

_"Don't wish, don't start_

_Wishing only wounds the heart_

_I wasn't born for the rose and pearl_

_There's a girl I know_

_He loves her so_

_I'm not...that girl..."_

The crowd roared once again. Adria took a bow, wiping her eyes with her hand. Soon, the same judge she had met before came out with a two-foot trophy with a black witch's hat on top of it. Taking one last bow, and shaking the judge's hand, she walked offstage with the trophy into Noodle's open arms.

"Adria-san, you sang beautifully," Noodle said loudly and cheerfully.

Adria hugged her young friend tighter. "Thanks a lot,...Noodle-san." The two girls laughed and let go of the hug.

"I am shocked," 2D added, in awe as well. "Ya really did some singin' there, love."

"Damn!" was all that Murdoc and Russel could say.

"Shucks, guys; I'm speechless," laughed Adria.

The five then decided to leave the mall, after getting some ice cream, that is. Walking out to Adria's Hummer, the devious little Wiccan princess decided to taunt Murdoc even more.

"Hey, Murdoc," Adria called to him after taking a bite out of her ice cream, "You wanna play DDR later tonight?" She had a sly look on her face.

"I guess so."

"You think you'll beat me?"

"I'm gettin' better, so maybe." He ran his long sharp tongue over his ice cream.** (Author's Note:God, I would KILL to see a picture of him doing that. Hehehehe.)**

"You, beating ME? Yeah, hang onto THAT dream!"

Murdoc growled lowly, then came up with his own plan. "Okay, love, you'e sittin' in the back with me again, and ya gonna regret sayin' that."

"Oh, I'm shaking."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a tickle fight between Adria and Murdoc that seemed would never end, putting away the bass, bags from the mall, and the boxes of Christmas gifts that Adria had bought, Adria wanted to talk with Noodle, the only one who she felt could truly connect to her. She was going to talk about the reason she was crying, and it couldn't lead to something good...

**Thanks for being patient, guys. I'm goin' for twenty reviews this time, and I know you won't let me down, 'cuz you guys are great fans! Until then, this is KK, signing off... okay, that sounded really corny. Sorry! (sweatdrop)**


	6. Confessions of a Wiccan Princess

**KK:THANKS SO MUCH, YOU GUYS! PLEASE WELCOME CHAPTER 6!(confetti flies)**

**Murdoc:This story is actually gettin' good, love. Can I see what the rest of the story looks like?**

**KK:(hands Murdoc rough draft of story)Check it out, Mudsie.**

**Murdoc:(skims through pages, stops at one page; eyes widen)WOT THE BLOODY 'ELL! I gotta do _that_?**

**KK:(evil grin)You betcha! Anyway, keep the reviews coming! The more I get, the quicker the chapters will get out! I really want to give you guys the rest of the story as quick as possible, so finding a big pile of revvies would be great. So, keep 'em coming! P.S.-This particular chapter is dedicated to two people: the first is my bestest buddy in the world, Aberrant Bliss, for recently helping me with bullying problems at my high school. I love you so much AB, and we'll always be friends! The second person is my new buddy, Lil-Lyon, who, I hear, is drawing me a picture of Murdoc. You're awesome, and I can't wait to see it! And you need to give me directions to it when it gets out, 'cuz I can't navigate that website for shit! I now present to you...Chapter SIXSIXSIX. Sorry, that was Murdoc being an ass on my computer while I was getting a soda. IT'S ONE SIX, YOU BIG BAKA!**

**_Chapter 6: Confessions of a Wiccan Princess_**

**__**

As we left off in the last chapter, Adria asked if Noodle would talk to her after their little "shopping masquerade". She agreed, remembering that Adria had cried for unknown reasons, and she desperately wanted to help her friend. So, with both of them sitting on Adria's bed, facing each other, the two began to talk.

"Thanks again for talkin' with me, Noods," said Adria, with a noticeably shaky breath.

"No worries, Adria-san," Noodle replied. "Now, what is wrong?"

"Do you when someone loves someone else, but that person doesn't love them back?"

Noodle hesitated, before answering with a simple, "Yes."

"Well, I think I'm in love with someone here." She motioned for Noodle to come closer, which she did. With her face right next to her ear, Adria started talking again. "Don't tell anyone," she said coldly, almost threateningly. To this, Noodle nodded.

Adria took another deep breath, and Noodle could tell that she was extremely nervous about letting her know a secret. Little did she know, that this would be one really BIG secret.

"I'm...in love...with..."

"2D-san?" Noodle asked, pretty sure of the last word of the sentence.

"Don't interrrupt me, Noodle." Adria's voice was now colder than ever. "I'm...in love...with...Murdoc."

Noodle gasped. This was SO not the answer she was expecting to hear. "Really?"

Adria solemnly nodded. "Uh-huh." She tilted her head down so that Noodle could no longer clearly see her face through her black hair. "But, Murdoc sleeps with every girl he practically meets. How would someone like that give all that up for one girl, especially someone...like me?" A silver tear traveled down her cheek and landed on the bed.

Noodle reached her hand over and gently wiped the rest of the tear away, then took both of Adria's hands in her own. "Adria-san, I have known many women your age, but you are, by far, the strongest, most talented, and most beautiful out of all of them. Any man would kill to have you on his arm. Besides, I think that he might be feeling something for you."

Adria looked up at Noodle's pale face, her eyes widening a bit. "Y-you really think so?"

Noodle smiled gently. "I know so, my friend. I know so." She wrapped her arms around Adria's neck and hugged her tightly. Adria hugged her back. After about ten seconds, the two broke away and smiled at each other. Noodle then decided to ask another question. "So, Adria-san, what did you get me forChristmas?"

Adria poked Noodle in the stomach, making her squeal. "I'm not gonna tell you, you crazy teenager!"

"That is it, Adria-san! You are going DOWN!" The two then engaged in a friendly tickle fight, their bright laughs filling the the room. Finally, after five minutes, Noodle dismissed herself from Adria's room to go play video games with Russel. Whch reminded Adria: it was time...for the showdown.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"For the love of sweet Satan, will ya lose already?" Murdoc panted. He was laying in a heap on the floor on one side of the room, while his shirt was on the other side.

Adria observed her black-painted nails. "Um, how 'bout NO? Beating you is too much fun."

Murdoc pulled his leg up to his chest and held it with his hands, cringing in pain. "Ow...DAMMIT! I can't feel m' leg."

Adria sighed and put out her hand, which Murdoc took with both of his. But, he pulled a rather sneaky move. Sticking out his other leg, Adria accidentally tripped and fell right on top of him.

"Stop bein' so clumsy, Garrison," he laughed.

"BULLSHIT! You tripped me!" Her eyes finally met his. Those mismatched eyes. They were famous for neevr being able to show any emotion, but Adria could pick up on the only speck of emotion in them: sadness. This caused her heart to feel heavy.

"Y'know, I hate to admit it, but for someone who is a sex-addicted, son-of-a-bitch, you're not actually that bad, Niccals."

"And, for a rather bitchy, emotional woman, ya not bad yaself." A grin crept onto his face. "So, what did ya get me for Christmas?"

Adria scoffed. "You're the second one to ask me that today, and I'm not gonna tell YOU either!"

What Murdoc did next was totally unexpected. He reached his hand up and gently stroked the side of Adria's face. "Please tell me? I'm askin' nicely."

Adria's body completely froze, for about ten seconds. But then, she used both of her hands to push his away. This upset her even more. "You'll find out when it's Chrismas day. But, I can tell you that you'll go insane over it."

Murdoc sat up, with Adria still sitting on his legs. "In that case," he started, scooping her up bridal style and throwing her onto her bed, "I'll have 'ta be a patient li'l boy and wait until that day." He then walked over to where his shirt lay, picked it up, and walked to the door. " G'night, love." He then stepped out the door and closed it behind him softly.

"He so loves me," Adria scoffed, falling back onto the bed.

**Hope you liked this chapter, but sorry it was so short. I'll probably get the next chapter on tomorrow, for all I know. I should really be working on a biology project, but keep that on the D.L., 'k? Hehehehe...Anyway, REVIEW, DANGIT! And stay tuned; the new chapter is coming out VERY SHORTLY! Seriously...**


	7. A Memory Returns To Haunt

**KK:HAPPY SHAMROCK DAY, Y'ALL! As a little present for St.Patty's Day, you'll get the 7th chapter.**

**Murdoc:Shouldn't ya' be workin' on a biology project, love? Ya' gotta keep ya' grades up.**

**KK:What my parents don't know won't hurt 'em. Hehehe.**

**Murdoc:Yeah, good point.**

**KK:(sweatdrop)You are a hopeless man-whore. You know that, right?**

**Murdoc:Go to 'ell.**

**KK:I'll probably be stuck in Purgatory. They won't be able to decide whether to send me up or down. Heehee!**

**_Chapter 7: A Memory Returns to Haunt_**

"Whaddya mean she won't come out?" 2D and Murdoc asked Noodle and Russel at the same time.

"She said she had a nightmare," Noodle spoke up.

"And that she wants to spend the day secluded in her room to recover from it," finished Russel, stuffing his huge hands into his sweatshirt pockets.

"Will you come out tomorrow, Adria-san?" Noodle called, lightly tapping on the door with her small fist. "We will have a Christmas tree!"

"Noods," 2D began, "ya' gotta give the girl some time to 'erself, 'k? I think she'd want to be alone."

There was a long pause between the four. No one made a sound, until all of them heard a broken down voice coming from the room. "I promise I'll be out tomorrow, guys! But, today I need to be alone; I was...mentally scarred last night."

2D and Noodle just shrugged their shoulders and walked off down the hall, arm in arm. That left the other two still at the dreamer's door.

"What did ya' do to her, Muds?" Russel asked suspiciously.

"I heard that, Russ!" Adria called out again. "He's innocent; don't worry about it!"

"Stop thinkin' it's always me," muttered an angry Murdoc as he followed Russel to where 2D and Noodle were headed.

Adria had always experienced a rather ironic life. Somehow, almost every time she had a dream, it occurred three--exactly three--days later. The dream last night was that she and her "secret admiree" had made love to each other on Christmas night. When she had woken up, she was in a cold sweat, completely drenched.

To this minute, she was still stretched out on her bed, playing with the draw strings on her red sweatshirt.

"I know that _that_ dream is fake," she told herself. "I want that to happen, and I love him, but he probably--it's just too risky for me. Way too much has happened to me."

The thoughts of last night's little competition flashed across Adria's brain, lightning is speed, but scarring her on the way. She thought of them laughing as they played, how she had stumbled on top of him, how he touched her face.

Adria shook her head violently to rid herself of these sinful thoughts. She didn't truly know if Murdoc actually felt a _"thing_"for her. Surely, she had a lot of spells that could manipulate him to fall for her, but she convinced herself that she would never do anything like that to him. She ran her hands through her messy, black hair. Maybe a tarot reading would help her. Grabbing a deck off of a small bedside table, she set up her tarot read.

By now, she had memorized what each card meant.**(Author's Note:Okay, I _am_ Wiccan, but I still don't understand the Tarot. Bear with me on this one.)** She flipped over her first card. The card of her past. This particular one meant that she had experienced a stroke of good fortune, which was true since she was staying at Kong Studios. She flipped over her second card: it meant the present. It told her of hercurrent state of uneasiness. Now was the moment of truth: the card to the future. What she saw shocked her...

* * *

Eyes still focused on the card, Adria became extremely nervous of what it read. Her future tarot meant passion. Love. Lust. She quickly gathered the cards and put them back on her dresser. Maybe some sleep would help her. She crawled under the covers and lay face down, her head buried in a pillow. Then, she lost consciousness with the outside world.

* * *

Adria opened her eyes. Where am I, she asked herself. Turning around, she viewed something that she hadn't seen in the past eight years: her parents' house. 

"How the hell am I back in Japan?"

It all suddenly came back to her; when she was eight, after her father had died, she and her mother had moved from San Diego to a new estate in Kyoto, Japan. She had missed her home, but just the picture it was setting up in her brain brought back horrors of long ago.

Just as she was about to walk into the house, she heard the sound of soft footsteps behind her, and spun around. There, standing in a short red nightgown was a small girl, her eyes wet from shed tears, her outfit covered in dried blood. Her hair was a light brown, which reminded her of the way Adria's hair used to be when she was until she got it dyed black as a teenager.

"He's killing her...," the child whispered.

"Who's killing who?" Adria asked, not knowing whether or not she actually wanted to know.

"Jake...he's killing Mommy!"

Jake! That was her stepfather's name, the name of the old, horrid drunk who had married her mother and treated her very badly. "W-w-where is he now?"

The small girl took Adria by the hand and led her into the house. Still at the threshold of the door, the girl pointed to her left with a short but thick finger. A scream rang throughout the house. The two watched in horror as a woman tried to shield herself from her raging husband, beating her harshly.

"You filthy _bitch_!" the man yelled, punching the woman in the stomach.

"Jake, stop it!" begged the woman, hysterical from the situation.

The man then reached into his pocket and pulled out a switchknife. Slapping the woman in the face, she fell to the floor, weakened from her beating.

"See you in Hell, whore. Tell Satan that I can't thank him enough for taking you." The knife was forced into the woman's chest, piercing her heart. Crimson water bubbled out, oozing onto the floor.

Then there was a small, whimpering sound coming from a set opf stairs that were right in front of the front door. The source of it was coming from a young girl, who strangely looked just like the girl standing next to Adria, sitting on the stairs and crying quietly. Then Adria noticed something clutched in her hand: a wireless phone.

"You saw it all, Adria," the child standing next to her said softly. "And, without that phone, you would've been dead."

"H-how do you kn-know my name?"

"I know more than just your name. I know about everything you've experienced then, and what you're going through now." The girl then looked up into Adria's frightened eyes, orchid meeting... orchid!

"I...am..._you_."

* * *

"MOMMY!" Adria woke up screaming and sweating. It's all just a dream; thank Hera, she thought, relieved. She took a deep breath and calmed down, much quicker than she planned. 

"Adria?" called a voice from Adria's hallway door. "It's 'D. Is everythin' alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Come in."

2D obeyed and walked into the room, sitting on the edge of her bed. "I 'eard ya' scream while I was walkin' down the 'all, so I wanted t'see if ya' were alright. Is there anythin' I can do for ya'?"

Adria thought, then came up with something. "Remember when you said that if I ever needed a friend, I could come to you?"

He nodded.

"If you're not too busy, can I talk with you?"

"Oh, don't be silly, darlin'!" 2D gave her a cute, friendly smile. "I'm never too busy for a friend. 'Course, we can talk!"

"Did ya' 'ave another nightmare?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"Yeah, an even scarier one..."

"Do ya' wanna tell me what it was about? It might 'elp a bit. But, if ya' don't want to, it's okay."

Adria tilted her head down to avoid eye contact with 2D. Surprisingly, she didn't cry at all. "It was a flashback to my mother's murder."

2D gasped. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't 'ave asked." He hit himself in the head with his palm. "I'm such an ass."

Adria placed her hand in his other one and looked up at him. "You didn't know it was coming. It's okay; there's nothing I can do about it. My bastard-of-a-stepfather killed her."

Without another word, 2D moved closer to his friend and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. Adria didn't hesitate to put her arms around his neck. They locked themselves into another friendly embrace, and stayed that way for a long time.

"We shouldn't talk 'bout this anymore," 2D whispered.

Adria paused for a minute, then spoke up. "You four are, like, some of the best friends I could ever ask for. I've only been here for a few days, but you guys are treating me like family."

"You're a great girl, Adria. I don't see why anyone wouldn't want t'be your friend."

Adria had never felt safer anywhere else in her life. Just the feeling of the blue-haired angel's arms around her made her feel like someone special. Happiness wasn't even the best word to describe how she felt, but she had never felt that way before. She also remembered that after her father died, she was never embraced as a child, except by her mother, who soon turned away from her.

"2D?" Adria's voice was soft and sweet.

"Yeah?"

"...Does Muds have mental issues?"

Utter silence. For about two and a half seconds, at least. The two then broke out in joyful laughter.

"I think 'e does, darlin'," 2D answered, trying his hardest to contain his laughter, just in case Murdoc was, in fact, outside the door.

"I knew it!" Adria squealed. "I've been dying to ask someone that since I got here." The two then let go of each other, and, at last, the laughing came to an end.

"Guess ya' know now." When he saw the look on Adria's face, his smile widened. "Hey, ya' smilin' again."

"It's all thanks to you." Adria playfully punched 2D on the arm.

2D the stood up. "Well, I think I might fancy a nap, so g'night, Adria." He walked to Adria's hallway door and left.

**WOOT! ANOTHER GREAT CHAPTER! Thanks for being so patient, for about two days, that is. Hopefully, I'll be able to get the next chapter on soon, but, because of my bio project, it might take a while. Anyway, please R&R. C'mon. Ya know you want to...Hehehe. Trippin' on shrooms, man...**


	8. Christmas Eve Rumors

**KK:(plays Feel Good Inc. on stereo)HELLO, FRIENDS! Sorry it took me so long to put the next chapter on the story. I...um...had to do a lot of work with my bio project.**

**Murdoc:Liar; you were grounded.**

**KK:(sweatdrop)They didn't need to know that.**

**Murdoc:She cursed out 'er parents.**

**KK:I DIDN'T CURSE THEM OUT! I said one thing, and they took it the wrong way!**

**Murdoc:I thought that was pretty cool doin' that. Ya' finally stood up for yaself. **

**KK:It wasn't that big of a deal, Muds. Although, despite the fact of losing my iPod and some computer privileges for quite some time, I was proud of myself. I MISSED MY MUSIK!**

**Murdoc:Ya' spelled music wrong, love.**

**KK:I know! I'm just too lazy to fix it. HAHAHAHA...hehe(sweatdrop again). Just read the chapter, people, for my sake.**

**_Chapter 8: Christmas Eve Rumors_**

"Noodle, this room is adorable!" Adria squealed in delight.

"And I think that your outfit is adorable as well, Adria-san!" Noodle replied.

It was true; Adria did have a very cute outfit on. She was wearing a long-sleeved shirt with a reindeer on the front, a short, thin green skirt, fish net stockings, and a pair of black Vans**(Author's Note: I luff my Vans! HEEHEE! I'm insane...)**. Her hair was tied back with blue and red satin ribbons.

"Do you think I could be one of Santa's elves?" Adria asked her teenage friend.

"As long as that skirt does notget any shorter!"

"Guess you're right. And as long as this bloody shirt doesn't get any tighter." She pinched some of the fabric from her sleeve and pulled it back as far as it would go, letting it go at its limit and hearing it snap against her arm. "Your outfit is pretty cute, too."

Noodle was wearing a pair of jeweled blue jeans with a red belt through it--decorated with small golden bells, I might add--, a green t-shirt with an elf on the front, and, on her head, was a headband with a pair of fake reindeer antlers attached.

"I know," she bragged, smiling widely.

"Don't get cocky there, Noods." Adria turned around and looked up at the gigantic Christmas tree with pride. "I think that it's a good idea that we put the tree in your room."

Noodle looked at the tree as well, then at three large cardboard boxes filled with decorations. "Where are Russel-san, Murdoc-san, and 2D-san, Adria-san?" Both girls paused for a minute, then laughed at what Noodle had just said.

Just then, as if they had said the magic words, the door burst open, and all three walked in.

"Ah, right on schedule, gentlemen," Adria said in a corporate tone, looking at her held-up wrist at an imaginary watch.

Murdoc glared at Adria and her outfit, looking her up and down several times. "What're _you_ supposed to be, Garrison?"

"An elf. A rather cute elf, don't you think?" She looked at him with pure innocence.

" 'Oney, what's the weather like in that li'l dream world o' yours?"

"Partly cloudy, fifty percent chance of rain," she replied without hesitation. 2D, Russel, and Noodle started to laugh.

Murdoc even let out a small chuckle. "Sorry I asked. Just kiddin', love. Ya _do_ look nice."

Adria smiled. "Aww, you're so sweet. I'd give you a hug, but I'm not that kind of girl."

"Yeah, ya are, Garrison."

"No, I'm not."

"Yeah, ya are."

"I'm not."

"YA ARE!"

"I'M NOT!"

"Guys, calm down!" Russel yelled. "We need to get to work. It's Christmas Eve, y'know."

"Yeah, sorry, Russ," Adria apologized. "Let's _dress_ _this_ _baby_ _up!_"

So, the five got to work. Everyone was busy putting up ornaments, except for Russel, who was desperately trying to get the lights to work. Within ten minutes, they did, and he started to put them on the tree. But, several times, he would try to sneak a candy cane off of the tree to snack on, but before he could remove the plastic covering, Adria would always catch him.

"Russ, those candy canes are for decorating, not _eating_!" she would scold at him.

And, several times, Murdoc would steal glances at Adria. Mostly at her ass, but what else could you expect from a guy like him? She _so_ loves me, he thought everytime he looked.

After decorating the body of the tree, the only matter left to settle was who should put the star on top of the tree. Adria had that all figured out from the start.

"Noodle, get on top of Russ's shoulders and put the star up there."

Russel picked the small girl up rather easily and placed her on his shoulders. Knowing how light Noodle is, everyone could pick her up. Adria then handed the large glod-tinted star up to Noodle, who gently placed it on the very tip of the tree, and, in one jump, hopped off of Russel.

"That is one nice tree," 2D commented, crossing his arms.

"If ya love the bloody tree so much, why doncha' just give it a 'ug?" Murdoc laughed at his own words. Then groaned in pain, after Adria had elbowed him in the arm.

"I think it's gorgeous," she added.

"Not another 'ippy!" Murdoc whined, hitting himself in the head with his palm. To this, Adria glared at him.

"I got an idea: who wants to play 'truth or dare'?"

"I will play, Adria-san."

"Sure!"

"I'm game."

"Well, Muds?" Adria questioned. "Are you gonna be 'Mr. Miserable', or are you gonna play?"

"I'm always miserable. And yeah, I guess I can play."

Everyone sat in a circle. Except for little Noodle, who was too busy sitting in Russel's lap. It was Adria's turn first.

"Russ, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Adria smirked. "Okay, how many of those damn candy canes did you sneak into your back pocket?"

"Uh...um, none. Well, maybe one or two."

"Uh-huh. Hand 'em over, buddy." Adria put her hand out.

Russel sighed, took a grand total of fifteen candy canes out of his back pocket, and handed them to her. She then put them next to the tree and made a mental note to put them back on later.

Russel looked around at his options, then came up with a great idea for revenge. "Muds, truth or dare."

"I pick dare."

An evil smirk crawled its way onto Russel's face. "I dare you...to spend Chrismas night with Adria in her room, with the doors locked and everything."

Murdoc scoffed. "Fine. If it'll make ya any 'appier t'see me suffer."

"Russel Hobbs, I hate you with a passion," Adria said threateningly. Russel broke out laughing, and even Noodle giggled a bit.

"Okay, my turn. Double-dents, truth or dare?"

2D despised that name. It brought back way too many haunting memories for him. But, then again, that was why he was called "2D" after all.

"Truth, ya faggot," he murmured under his breath.

" 'Ow 'bout ya tell everyone what ya favorite movie is."

Adria was absolutely dumbstruck. "What the fuck kind of stupid question is _that_?"

"You'll see, love. Why don't ya elaborate for 'er, 'D."

"It's The Notebook. Ya 'appy Muds!"

"There's nothing wrong with that. I like that movie, too, 2D."

Murdoc slapped himself in the head. "_Fuck_!"

Adria leaned towards 2D. "He ain't the sensitive type, is he, 'D?"

" 'Ell no! Never 'as, never will be."

"Shut the bloody 'ell up, you two," Murdoc said, letting out another of his aggravated sighs. The two snickered.

"My turn. Noods, truf ' or dare?"

"I will pick truth."

" 'K. 'Ave ya ever smoked b'fore?"

"Yes, twice. I saw how Murdoc-san used them a lot when he was in stress, so I snuck a few from his pack one day."

"So, _that's_ where m' cigs went off to." Adria removed her leg from under her backside and kicked Murdoc's leg. He started cursing under his breath.

"Noodle," Russel disciplined her with a strict tone, "you know that you're way too young to even consider smoking. I'm rather disappointed in you."

"I am sorry, Russel-san. But, I would just like to let you know that they never actually calmed any stress for me, so I will never smoke again."

2D ruffled Noodle's hair. "Good girl. She learned 'er lesson, Russ. Don't be that 'ard on 'er."

Russel sighed. "Yeah, guess you're right. As long as she knows that that was wrong." He then cracked his knuckles and slowly turned to face Murdoc. "And now, to kill the man who let that pack of cigarettes out in the first place."

"Russ, don't hurt him," Adria pleaded. "He really didn't know, and I really don't want to see anyone bleed right now."

"Sorry, Adria."

"Okay." 2D stood up. "I'm goin' t'get summink from m' room. Be right back." He walked to the door, opened it, and stepped outside, closing the door behind him.

"Thanks f' that," murmured Murdoc, looking at Adria.

"...Holy shit! Murdoc just thanked someone for something!" Russel exclaimed. "Adria, I think it's a sign of the Apocalypse!"

"I do not want to die," Noodle said softly. She then broke out in laughter, along with Russel and Adria.

"Will ya three jus' shut up! It wasn't really that big of a deal!"

The door to Noodle's room bursted open, revealing 2D with a shocked expression. "Guys, it's snowin' outside!"

"Really?" Noodle asked.

"Uh-huh. An' it's comin' down real 'ard."

"We've never had that much of a white Christmas before,"said Russel.

"Guess thisis a first."2D's signature goofy smile came onto his face."So, does anyone wanna go snowboardin' an' skiin' t'morrow?"

All of them agreed.

* * *

Noodle sat crossed-legged on Adria's bed, waiting for her to return from her closet. She sat in her light blue pajamas, her hands folded and positioned on her leg. Finding what she was looking for, Adria pulled a book out of a bag and returned, sitting herself on the bed. 

"What is that book?" asked a perplexed Noodle.

"This is The Night Before Christmas," replied Adria. "My mother used to read it to me every Christmas Eve when I was a kid, and I usually read kit to myself every year now, but, this year, I want to share it with you."

"Cool!" Noodle clapped in excitement. "Domo arigatou, Adria-san!"

"You're gonna love it." Adria then got up and puled back some of the covers of the bed. "Hop in."

Noodle did as she was told and went under the covers, making herself as comfortable as she could.

"You ready, Noods?" To this, Noodle smiled and nodded.

"Okay." Adria opened the book and began to read. "_T'was the night before Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse_."

Noodle listened eagerly as page after page transferred more of the magical stolry into her small skull, trying hard not to fall asleep. She was lucky to hear the last line of the story before falling into a deep slumber. Seeing her young friend away in dream land, Adria picked her up as if she was a small child and carried her to her room. She undid the covers on Noodle's futon and placed her under. Next, she turned and gazed at the tree in the room, the soft light from the multicolored bulbs bringing a smile to her face.

"Good-night, sis," whispered Adria as she tiptoed out of the room, closing the door quietly as to not wake Noodle. She then proceeded to walk back to her room, but a light, almost silent, calm voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Adria, is that you?" the voice asked her.

"2D?"

The figure stepped out of the shadows, the pale moonlight from outside a window falling on the man's spiky cerulean hair. It _was_ 2D.

"Hey, Adria. Did Noods fall asleep after ya read the book?"

"Were you eavesdropping outside the door?"

"Yep. Love that story."

"Same here. And, yes, she did fall asleep."

"Well, she does need a bit o' sleep every now an' then." 2D then let outa shaky sigh and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. "Can ya come to m' room for a quick minute? I need t' tell ya summink."

Adria nodded. "Sure. But, uh, you okay?"

"Yeah. I was jus' runnin' from Muds. He really wants t'kill me."

"Why?"

"Stole 'is book again."

"That would explain some stuff. Why do you keep stealing his book?"

" 'E keeps writin' the stuff that 'e wants t' do t' me in that book. It's a way t' be one step a'ead o' 'im."

Adria smirked. "Smart. Real smart."

2D smiled cutely. "Well, c'mon. Still need t' talk t' ya."

Adria followed her friend back to his room. What could 2D want to talk about? They both sat on the singer's bed, and Adria prepeared for the news.

"Darlin', I think Muds is gonna try an' be wit' ya."

Adria was pretty shocked, to say the least. She just stared at 2D, her heart beating harshly like it would tear out of her chest in a matter of seconds.

"W-w-what makes you say that?"

2D looked down at his pale hands, which were folded in his lap. "It's pretty obvious. Ya should see the way 'e stares at ya when ya back's turned. That kinda stare isn't the type 'e gives other girls, y'know. I've neva' seen 'im look at any girl like 'e looks at you."

"2D, do you mean that he might be...-"

"In love wit' ya? Exactly. Ya 'it the nail right on the bloody 'ead." He looked up and stared right into Adria's eyes, but she felt as if he was staring right into her soul. "Please, be careful wit' 'im. If 'e 'urt ya, well...I jus' don't wanna lose a friend."

"2D, thank you. I'm friends with everyone here, but I feel like you actually can understand me."

"That's what friends'r for, darlin'."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Knock, knock!" a familiar voice called. he door the burst ipen, an extremely pissed Murdoc standing in the door way. "Look who I found," he sneered, stomping into the room, slamming the door behind him so there wouldn't be many "witnesses" is something happened. He stopped two feet away from the bed and crossed his arms. "Give the book back, face-ache, or I'll jus' pummel ya 'til ya do."

2D reached under his bed and pulled out the thick hardcover book. Throwing it to Murdoc, the Satanist caught t with one hand before it hit him square in the face. He then looked at Adria, who looked angry herself.

"What the fuck are _you_ doin' in 'ere, Garrison?"

"Just talking with a friend. Since when do you need to know?"

"What, I can't ask? Anyway, ya need t' get some sleep."

"Uh, why?"

"Well, for one reason, when ya don't sleep, ya drink a lot of coffee or eat a lot of candy, and I can't stand ya sugar rushes. And, for the second reason, take a look at the bloody clock." He pointed to a small digital clock on 2D's night table, which read 2:51 AM.

"Oh, shit, I need sleep!" Adria then hopped off the bed and walked out the door, waving back at 2D, who smiled and waved back. Murdoc followed her.

"Stop following me, numbnuts," she muttered.

"F.Y.I, love, the carpark is this way."

"Whatever. Can you believe Russ dared you to do that? Now, I really regret not letting him have those candy canes."

"C'mon, Garrison. I doubt it'll be that bad."

Adria scoffed. "Yeah, as long as I stay awake."

Murdoc chuckled sinisterly. "May Satan 'elp ya if ya do."

"Rapist."

**Well, thank you all for waiting. I know it's kind of early, but I'm thinking about making a sequel to this story, and I want to know if you guys would like that. So, just say whether or not you'd like to read a sequel, which I am already working on in my little purple marble notebook, and if you say yes, then after this story, a TO BE CONTINUED will really be needed. R&R, por favor!**


	9. Dashing Through The Ice

**KK:HOWDY, Y'ALL! Now that I'm not grounded, I can get my chapters on faster, to your viewing pleasure!**

**Murdoc:(lying in hammock, drinking a martini)What took ya?**

**KK:(evil glare)You know how I feel about your drinking.**

**Murdoc:(lifts sunglasses away from eyes)Actually, I don't care what ya think, so HA!**

**KK:(anime vein)You're going back in my closet.**

**Murdoc:(gets out of hammock)(puts drink down)Not if ya can't catch me!(runs away)**

**KK:GET BACK HERE, MAN-WHORE!(chases after him) Just read the chapter!**

**_Chapter 9:Dashing Through the Ice_**

"Adria-san! Adria-san! Wake up!"

Adria awoke to being violently shaken by little Noodle. "Man, Noodle, where's the frickin' fire?" she groaned, putting her head under a pillow.

"It it Christmas! Wake UP!" Noodle took the pillow off of Adria's head and hit her with it square in the face.

"Okay, I'm up!" Adria yelled, getting out of bed.

"Nice pajamas." Noodle laughed. Adria was wearing a pair of long pajama pants with bullet hole designs, and a long-sleeved black skirt with the Happy Tree Friends on the front, either smiling and waving, or bleeding uncontrollably.

"Domo arigatou, Noodle-san. Now, let's go and open some presents." Adria then picked Noodle up with both hands and carried her, over her shoulder, out of the room. The little Japanese girl laughed all the way up the stairs and into her own room, where everyone else was waiting.

"Heh, nice pajamas," Murdoc commented.

"Shut up, Muds," Adria muttered, placing Noodle down.

As soon as Adria sat down, the four bands members went to work opening their gifts from each other, all satisfied heavily with what they had received. Now, it was time for Adria to give and receive _her_ presents. First up was Noodle. The two exchanged, and didn't waste any time to stop tearing away the brightly-colored paper.

Noodle squealed happily and hugged her stuffed bear. "He is so kawaii, Adria-san!"

Adria had received a Hello Kitty doll with a black satin skirt, a red shirt, devil horns, and a silver pitchfork. Limited edition, might I add. "And so is my new Kitty. Thanks, Noodle!" She gave the small girl a quick one-armed hug.

Next up was Russel. He gave her a large box, and she gave hi one that was about twice as big. While Adria opened her box to discover a red and black kimono, Russel's box contained a new symbal with a fold-up stand, real silver with "RUSSEL HOBBS" carved into it in golden script.

"I love this kimono!" Adria screamed, holding it close to her.

Russel stared at his new symbal in amazement. "How'd you get this?" he asked, astonished.

"Let's just say that I have 'connections' with a very skilled artist back in Kyoto," she replied. The two then gave each other a high five and laughed. Now, it was 2D's turn. the two gave each otehr another present.

"I'll open mine after you open yours," said Adria. "I made yours myself."

2D tore away the bright red paper, and his eyes widened. In a box was a long-sleeved black shirt with a picture of two criss-crossed syringe needles. Under them, in red, bloody letters, were the words "I SURVIVED THE AUTOPSY".**(Author's Note: I'm actually going to design a shirt like that; no one had better take my ideas! I'm dead serious!)**

"I can't believe ya made summink like this," he gasped.

"Took me two hours. Made it that day I was locked in my room. I know how much you love those shirts that don't really make any sense, so I made this."

"I absolutely love it. Open yours, open yours!"

Inside another box was a school girl's uniform, and it looked rather familiar to her. It wasn't until Adria saw the letters S.U. in script on the skirt did she realize what it was.

"Is this, a Shiz University uniform, from the 'Wicked' musical?"

2D nodded. "Yup. I'm friends wit' a guy who's gonna be in the musical 'ere in the U.K., an' I 'ad 'im get you this fromthe costume manager."

Adria then leaned over and hugged 2D tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she kept saying over and over.

"Adria, I can't breaf'," 2D strained to say.

She let him go. "Sorry, 'D!"

Now, Murdoc was the last one. She handed him the box with the necklace and he handed her a box about the same size. He opened his in about two seconds, and when he lifted the lid of the box, he was in utter awe of its beauty. It even had his first name engraved on the blade!

"Well, I'll be damned!" he said, his eyes never movng from view of the necklace. "Is this blade silver?"

"No, it's white gold," Adria answered. "You like it?"

"Hell yeah, I love it!" Murdoc slipped the necklace over his head. "It really suits me. Go a'ead an' open yours; you'll go completely insane."

She did, and when she opened the box, her eyes widened. Inside, there was a golden choker, the chain appearing as if gold thorns were sticking out. The charm in the middle was an onyx rose with a brilliant shine. As soon as she was done looking at it, Murdoc took it out of the box and fastened it around her neck. "Whaddya think, Garrison?" he asked.

"Muds, you are so sweet. I'll never take it off." She turned around and hugged him, almost knocking him over in the process. He, in turn, wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tighter.

"Happy Christmas, Adria," he whispered in her ear.

After ten seconds, Russel cleared his throat, and the two broke away. He then looked towards 2D. "Yo, 'D. We going iceskatin' and snowboardin', or not?"

"Well, duh! Of course we are."

* * *

The five were now all outside Kong Studios. And busy trying to decide what to do first...

"I will go snowboarding," Noodle announced.

"I'll go wit' ya," Russel told her. He didn't want anything else to happen to his little sister, especially after what happened last year, when she nearly cracked her skull open crashing into a gravestone.

"Adria, ya' goin' skatin'?" asked Murdoc. She nodded.

"Guess I'll go skatin', too," said 2D.

As Noodle and Russel walked off with their boards, Murdoc, Adria, and 2D made their way down the hill behind Kong to find a large lake. Soon, the three were all sitting on a bench, putting on their skates.

"I can't get this fuckin' skate on m' foot," complained Murdoc.

"Then, stop trying to put your left foot in your right skate," Adria said, smirking. She and 2D then broke out in laughter.

"Whoops! I knew that." He took the skate and put it on his other foot, without any difficulty.

After getting their skates on, the three stepped out onto the ice, only to all slip and land on top of each other.

"2D, you're sitting on my leg," groaned Adria.

"Well, ya skate is 'bout t' go right through _mine_," 2D replied.

"Ya _both_ on top of me, so get the 'ell off!" yelled Murdoc.

They all got up, helping each other to not hurt the next person, and slowly started to skate. For some reason, Adria decided to skate by herself. Probably to think about something. But, what?

Murdoc, on the other hand, never took his eyes off of Adria. She skated so simply and gracefully, and she seemed so peaceful with her task. Apparently, Murdoc regretted not paying attention to what _he_ was doing, because, within thirty seconds, he tripped and fell into a snowbank. Seeing this, Adria went over to be a good friend and help.

"And you call _me_ clumsy?" she teased. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet. He then dusted the snow off his pants.

"Do you want to hold onto my arm, or something?" she shyly asked.

"I think I'm okay," he replied. At least, he _was_, until he crashed into the same snowbank five minutes later. After helping him to his feet for the second time, Adria held onto Murdoc's wrist.

"You're skating with me, like it or not," she said firmly.

They took off, and Murdoc was able to skake much better. About two minutes into it, he moved his hand from around her wrist to around her hand, holding it gently. Adria's face was soon as red as blood.

"Are you, blushin', love?" he asked, producing a half-smile.

"I don't blush," she lied.

"Okay, 'ow stupid do ya think I am?"

"You're not stupid, Niccals. Well, not _that_ stupid. Just keep your eyes on the ice and not on me, for both our sakes."

"Yeah, ya right."

" 'Course I'm right. When aren't I?"

"Still in ya li'l world, eh?"

"Yeah, and still partly cloudy."

The two started laughing. If you just looked at them, you could easily tell that they were two close friends, enjoying each other's company. But, though afraid to admit it to themselves, they both wanted a little more than that...

CRASH! 2D had slipped and was now on his backside, rubbing it and moaning in pain.

Adria let go of Murdoc's hand and made her way towards 2D. "Hang on, 'D! I'm coming!" She then arrived at 2D's side. "What did you trip over?"

"Ow,...m' own two feet."

A long pause, then more laughter. This Christmas seemed like it couldn't get any better, but, then again, there was still half the day left to go through...

**Heh, a cliffy! FINALLY GETTING MY REVENGE ON ALL OF YOU DUMMIES THAT HAVE LEFT _ME_ AT CLIFFIES IN THE PAST! HAHAHAHAHA! Anyway, please review. I'd write more, but I'm too busy watching Sukisyo, one of the coolest anime shows ever! Oh, and a quick question: can you buy the Gorillaz from Albarn and Hewlett on eBay? Hehehe... Nevermind...**


	10. It's Christmas In My Heart

**KK:Hey, everybody! Another chapter to see, and another Satanist to lock in my closet.**

**Murdoc:(muffled yelling and banging from upstairs)LEMME OUTTA 'ERE, YA CRAZY BITCH!**

**KK:KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN, OR THEY'LL KNOW MY SECRET! Hehehe... ignore him, will you? Okay, time for the next chapter. This is the moment you've been waiting for, my loyal subjects. Murdoc is finally going to spend the night in Adria's room. What's gonna happen, you ask? Well, just read and everything will be explained. **

**WARNING:You've seen a whole bunch of warning signs on stories, I'm pretty sure. Right? By now you should know what they mean...Oh, and, just so you know, this chapter is really gonna suck. I'm not that good at this...**

**_Chapter 10:It's Christmas In My Heart_**

"I...can't...feel...my stomach," Adria groaned as she, Noodle, 2D, and Murdoc sulked to their rooms, their hands clutching their bellies.

" 'Ow can Russ cook so much?" whined 2D. "And, amazin'ly, it was frickin' good."

"I do not ever want to hear the words 'Christmas' and 'dinner' in the same sentence again," Noodle added.

"Noods, do ya wanna play some Resident Evil wit' me in m' room? You an' I can play off some of that food."

"Of course, 2D-sama. Arigatou." The two then walked into the singer's room, while the other two continued walking down the hall until they reached Adria's room.

Adria opened her door. "I know the bet is still up, Muds, but, can I get at least a half an hour to myself?"

Murdoc nodded. "I guess. Why?"

"I just need some time to...think about some stuff."

"Whatever. I'll be 'round in 'bout thirty minutes." He started walked to another door a little farther down the hall that led to the carpark. "I'll catch ya later, Garrison."

Adria smiled, walked into her room, and closed the door.

* * *

"C'mon, Russ, do I really 'ave t'do this?" Murdoc complained, his hands stuffed into his black ACDC sweatshirt pockets. 

"It's a dare, man. And, maybe it won't be that bad; you might actually get something out of it."

"That's what they said 'bout a li'l place called 'prison'." Murdoc may have tricked Russel into thinking that this was the worst form of torture for him, but, secretly, he had a strong desire to enter the room.

"Stop puttin' up a fuss, Muds. Look, it's only for about-" Russel checked his watch. "-fifteen-or-so hours."

"Oh, _that's_ comforting, lards. If I don't die today, I'll fuckin' kill ya tomorrow."

"Just go in!" With that said, and not wanting to get his ass kicked, Murdoc walked into the room. Russel then closed the door behind him and heavily locked and chained it so he couldn't escape.

Tell her what she wants to know, he thought as he walked away. You may have a cold heart, but I know you feel it, too. This is your first love, so don't screw it up for yourself.

Murdoc sighed and turned away from the door. Where's Adria, he asked himself, noticing that she was nowhere to be seen. After looking around, he caught a glimpse of her on the balcony, staring up at the sky.

Adria always felt that the sky was her personal map of the heavens. Almost every night, no matter the weather, she would be staring up at it, as if trying to find a hidden answer to things she wanted to discover. But, really, what could the stars do to help with hidden feelings?

" 'Ere we go," the Satanist told himself as he pushed open the glass door to the balcony, stepping outside. The weather outside was absolutely perfect for a Christmas night: a clear, starry sky with a full moon which seemed closer to the earth than the two had ever noticed it. Only a few thin clouds lingered in the air, but they still produced a light sprinkling of snow. Murdoc then closed the door and joined Adria at her side on the edge of the balcony.

"It started already?"the girl asked softly.

"Yeah, it 'as, unfortunately." A light chuckle escaped Murdoc, but Adria never looked at him. He finally asked the question tht he had been meaning to ask her for days. "Adria?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Can I ask ya summink?"

"Sure. What's on your mind?"

"Why were ya cryin' that day when we all went to the mall?"

Adria's gaze lowered from the sky in shyness, to prevent her friend from seeing the light blush that had crept onto her cheeks. "I...can't tell you."

"Why not? I promise not t' laugh or anything; I just want to know what was wrong." His voice seemed so...sincere. Maybe she could actually tell him.

Taking a deep breath, Adria finally confessed. "I've had some weird experiences in my life. Coming to Kong was one of the weirdest, but also one of the best. Not only have I actually got the chance to become friends with my favorite band, but I've also...fallen for one of you guys."

"...W-who would that be?"

"...The man standing right by my side at the moment. I was crying because I knew that, because of the kind of person you are, you could never return the feelings I have for you."

"Will ya quit talkin' like that? I can't believe I'm sayin' this..., but ya the most beautiful, funniest, and most amazing girl I've ever met, and, believe me, I've known a lot of girls...Before ya came to Kong, I...didn't know that...true love even existed, but now, I know it can 'appen to anyone."

Adria finally turned to Murdoc, her cheeks still red, and her amethyst eyes glowing from forming tears. "You can't be serious," she said, a tear falling down the side of her face.

For the first time in years, a kind, gentle smile formed onto Murdoc's face, as hesoftly wiped away the tear. "I'm dead serious, Adria." His breath became shaky. "I should've just done this in the first place." His lips captured hers in a kiss.

Adria closed her eyes, and her arms snaked around Murdoc's neck, while his wrapped around her waist. Feeling that she had accepted him, he decided to deepen the kiss. His tongue met hers as they explored each others mouths, sinking into the temptation they had been holding back for what seemed like a lifetime. Finally, the two broke away.

"Wow, my first kiss," Adria said, smiling.

"Wow, that was m'- 'ang on; I lost count at one-thousand."

Adria laughed and playfully pushed Murdoc. He even laughed a little, too. As they stopped laughing, they walked back into the room, hand in hand. As soon as the glass door was shut, though, without warning, Murdoc pulled Adria into another passionate kiss, his hands trailing down her body to rest on her hips. After ten seconds, she pushed him away. Not to breathe, but just to play a little.

She hopped onto the bed and sat down, patting the area next to her as a way to tell Murdoc to sit. He walked over and did as he was told, bringing an arm around her and drawing her close to him. Suddenly, Adria grabbed the bottom of Murdoc's shirt and started to pull it up.

"Adria, what are you doing?" he gasped. He removed his arm from around her. "We really don't 'ave to do this."

"We don't _have_ to, but I _want_ to." She finished pulling the shirt off. "And I know you feel the same." She placed her hand gently on his chest and felt him shiver.

"If that's what ya really want, then-" Adria cut him off with another strong kiss, her tongue passing through Murdoc's lips to caress his. As they broke away, he helped his lover remove her shirt. He gazed in awe at her body, her skin almost ghostly pale but soft and smooth nonetheless. She lay back onto the bed, Murdoc following her down. She ran a hand through his jet black hair. There was no doubt in his mind, he needed her.

But then, a thought arose in his mind: she had never done this before, so there was no way that he couldn't hurt her. He broke the kiss and stared right into her eyes once again.

"Love, I'm gonna 'urt ya." His voice held so much worry for someone like him.

"I think I should just get it over with. The first time is always the hardest, and I don't think it'll be too painful."

Murdoc knew how wrong she was, but he couldn't chicken out now. "If I do 'urt ya, I want ya t' tell me, 'k?" He unhooked the fastener on Adria's bra, and she nodded.

About a minute later, the two were completely naked, with Adria finally losing her underwear. Murdoc laid on top of her, his lips too afraid to part from hers, his hands terrified to let go of her body. She now belonged to him, and she was willing to give herself to him, now that she could trust him. A moan escaped her lips every so often, so her partner could tell he was doing the right things.

Aftera while, Murdoc's crotch sank into hers. Joined as one. Adria felt pain, a sickening pressure on her lower body. She winced in agony and tears formed, and Murdoc lifted himself out of her.

"I 'urt ya, didn't I?" Murdoc sounded guilty.

Adria lightly kissed him on the cheek. "It did, a little. But, I wanted to do it, and we have to finish it."

"I dunno, Adria. I don't wanna see ya in any more pain."

"Please...I love you, Murdoc. Don't stop."

Murdoc's heartbeat quickened even more than when he first kissed her. This was going to be a little hard for him to say.

"I love ya, too, Adria. An' I always will."

**Aww! They ended up together! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and there are still a few more to go. To all my perverted readers, you can flamer me if I wasn't that explicit in this chapter, but, then again, screw you guys; I'm goin' home! Just review, you monkeys! before Murdoc's accusations are proven, and I really do go insane!**


	11. Will She Stay Or Will She Go?

**KK:Thanks for reviewing, guys! You're in for quite a funny chapter this time! Sorry if the last chapter sucked.**

**2D:KK, where's Muds? I 'aven't seen 'im all day.**

**KK:He's trapped in the closet again. Hehehe...**

**Murdoc:(more yelling and banging from upstairs)I 'EARD THAT! FACE-ACHE, IF YA 'AVE A BRAIN IN YA SKULL, YA WILL 'ELP ME BEFORE I BUST DOWN THIS DOOR AND BEAT THE SHIT OUTTA YA!**

**KK:(whispers to 2D)Don't do it.**

**2D:Wasn't plannin' on doin' it. I 'ope y'all like this chapter; it's gonna be rather long, I 'ear.**

**_Chapter 11:Will She Stay Or Will She Go?_**

2D closed the door behind him, his face warm and dyed a deep red, a small smile across his lips. He had just accidentally walked in on Murdoc and Adria sleeping, arms wrapped around each other. Guess they weren't busy _all_ night.

"I'll jus' wait 'til they get up," the blue-haired singer whispered as he made his way down the hall back to his room. "I wouldn't wanna disturb them."

* * *

"Murdoc...Murdoc, wake up," called Adria. She had woken up about fifteen minutes after 2D had left, and she was busy getting her makeup on, now that she was completely dressed. 

The Satanist groaned a curse into the pillow his head was on, and tighened his closed eyes. Adria poked her head out of the small bathroom and walked over to the side of the bed. Standing over Murdoc, she let out a pitiful sigh. She then reached her hand down to shake him and wake him up.

But, that's what Murdoc had suspected she'd do. He shot out _his_ hand, grabbed Adria's wrist, and pulled hard. Adria, being the clumsy person she was, then lost her positioning on the floor as Murdoc sat up, a sly grin on his face, pulled her close, and snaked his arm around her waist.

"Are you tryin' t'kill me?" he purred, his hand starting to travel a little more southern than Adria's waist was.

"First of all, if I wanted you dead, I would have killed you already, and second of all, if your hand goes any further south, I'll break it in half."

"Ya really need to lighten up, love." He leaned forward and kissed her neck.

Adria pushed him away. "C'mon,we gotta get up, and _you_ need to get dressed." She grabbed Murdoc's arm and started yanking him out of the bed. "2D needed to tell me something."

Murdoc took his time putting his underwear and pants back on, and took upeven more of Adria's sweet time to fasten his belt. Now completely impatient, and with an aggravated sigh, Adria took Murdoc again by the arm and pulled him out of the room.

" 'Ey, 'ey, 'ey! What's up wit ya this mornin'?" he asked, pissed that someone had rushed him, which people didn't usuallly do, if they had any amount of common sense.

The two started walking down the hall to 2D's room, but Adria walked about a foot ahead of Murdoc. "I just like to be on time."

With another lustful smirk, Murdoc reached out, grasped Adria's wrist, stopping her in her tracks, and spun her around to face him. "Well, _I_ prefer t'be late." He lured her into a kiss.

And, just in time for Noodle to skip down the hallway, too! She giggled and cleared her throat so that the two would stop. Eventually, they did, with Adria embarassed beyond belief.

"Uh, good morning, Noodle," she said following a bit of nervous laughter.

"Ohayo gosaimasu, Adria-san," she replied, politelybowing. "Ohayo gosaimasu, Murdoc-san. Are you two headed for 2D-san's room?"**(Author's Note:I'm just learning Japanese, so just bear with me on this, okay?)**

"Yeah, we are. He said he has a surprise for me."

"He told me that, too." Noodle then walked over and took Adria's hand, pulling her along. "Come on, Adria-san. We cannot keep him waiting."

* * *

"Well, Adria, it seems that today is ya last day wit us 'ere," 2D said in an almost serious tone.

"Yeah, it is. And this week has been great."

"That's good to hear," said Russel. "We were glad to have you here."

Adria sent Russel a friendly smile. "Thanks, Russ."

"Well, me an' Russ 'ave been thinkin'," 2D continued, "an' we think that, since we actually really like the fact that ya came t'stay wit' us, we wanted to ask if ya'd like t'stay 'ere an' live in Kong."

"You can't be serious."

"We are." 2D smiled. "So, do ya wanna stay wit' us?"

" 'Old on, Tusspot!" Murdoc spoke up. "In case ya forgot, this buildin' belongs t' _me_, an' ya never even took this up wit' me b'fore ya asked 'er."

"What, ya don't want 'er t'stay?" The singer laid back on his bed.

"I never said I didn't, but the fact is, ya never took it up wit' me."

"Cool it, Muds," Russel threatened, his hands balling into fists.

"Fine. Y'know what? I think she can stay if she wants." Murdoc pulled Adria closer to him. "We could use a backup bassist sometime soon."

Adria was rather surprised. She was able to make four new friends so easily, four new best friends. And, she had the possibility of having a new home. Not to mention Murdoc had just offered her a chance to share the bass-playing spotlight with him, which actually surprised the rest of the band.

"Well, you guys have been great, and this place feels like a new home to me. But, there's a bit of a problem."

_Shit_, Murdoc mentally cursed. She's gonna say "no".

"If I move in here, I'd need to get a whole bunch of stuff from my old home and ship it here."

"Well, we're goin' t' Kyoto for a tour in a little under a week," said 2D. "We'll get ya stuff when we get there, an' maybe, we can meet ya friends an' family."

"Well, I don't really know where any of my family is anymore, but you can sure as hell meet my friends. Wait-they might not be going to the concert."

"I mailed 'em front-row seats t' the show."

"Hmmm..." Adria made a face that made her look like as if she was in deep thought. "I guess you have a new member to the Gorillaz family. I'm stayin'!"

To this, Russel and 2D cheered loudly at their new band mate. Murdoc scoffed and left the room, not wanting to be part of this, no matter how glad he felt that Adria was staying. Noodle, on the other hand, feeling so much joy in her heart, ran to Adria and embraced her tightly.

"Adria-san is staying with us?" she asked happily.

"You bet, kid. You've got a new big sister."

"Pinky swear?" Noodle stuck out her small finger. Adria then curled her own around it.

"Yup. You'll always be my little sister." She hugged Noodle again, even tighter. But then noticed that Murdoc was gone. "Wait a minute. Where did Muds go?"

"I think he is outside, waiting for you to come out." Noodle let go of her friend. "Go and find him, Adria-san."

Adria walked out of the room after waving "good-bye" to everyone. Closing the door behind her, she turned around to see Murdoc leaning against the wall, his arms crossed.

"Why'd you leave?" she asked him.

"I didn't want to be in there just in case that face-ache yelled out 'group 'ug'," he replied. "After one of 'em, I really don't wanna go for my second."

Taking a deep sigh, Adria walked over to Murdoc and put her arms around his neck. "I wish you were a bit more friendly, like me."

"An' I wish ya were more like _me_."

"So, now that that's settled, do you wanna go back to my room and play some video games?"

"I've got different plans." Just like the day the five had gone to the mall, Murdoc picked the girl up and threw her over his shoulder. "Jus' close ya eyes 'til I tell ya t'open 'em."

"Okaaay." Despite her curiosity in what Murdoc had planned, Adria did as she was told. She could tell pretty much where they were going, since, in thirty seconds time, there was the sound of a heavy door opening and closing, and a rush of cold air. They were in the carpark, and that could only mean one thing: Murdoc was taking Adria to his Winnebago.

The two entered the R.V., only to be greeted by another blast of warm air and the strong smell of alcohol and cigarettes. Adria wasn't disgusted by it, though. After a few more seconds, she felt herself being removed from Murdoc's shoulder and thrown onto a cushioned surface. Her eyes immediately opened. She was sitting on his bed.**(Author's Note:Okay, by a show of hands, how many people want to be in Adria's position right about now? I know _I_ do!)**

"Hehe, nice place ya got here," she joked.

"Oh, ya too kind." Murdoc sat on the bed next to her.

"So, why did you bring me here?"

Yet again, Murdoc displayed his usual lustful grin. "You're a smart girl; I think ya know why."

And, he was exactly right. Murdoc gently pushed Adria down onto the bed with his hands, his lips meeting hers. After a while, one of his hands started to unzip Adria'sred track jacket, while his other hand continued to hold her down. She's all mine, he thought, as his tongue pressed against her lips, begging for entrance.

_Knock, knock!_ There was someone outside the Winnebago. Adria lightly pushed Murdoc off of her and re-zipped her jacket. "I'll get it," she said, getting up.

"Aw, c'mon, Garrison!" Murdoc whined, crossing his arms. "Just tell 'em we're busy."

Adria smirked evilly, stopped walking, and turned around. "That would be rude," she teased. She then turned back around and continued walking to the door. Opening it, she discovered Noodle, Russel, and 2D outside, dressed in the same coats and boots they had on when they went out skating.

"Hey, guys," she greeted them. "What's up?"

"We are all going outside for a snowball fight, Adria-san," Noodle replied. "Would you and Murdoc-san like to join us?"

"Hell yeah, I'll come!"

"GARRISON!" Murdoc yelled as he fell back onto his bed, exhaling sharply.

"You can wait, honey! Sex ain't everything!"

"It is t'_me_!"

"Tough shit, Muds! Are you coming out or not?"

"Fine! I'll meet ya out there!"

* * *

Adria and the others were now outside, building their snowforts. Where the hell is Muds, she angrily thought as she pounded more snow onto her wall. The other three were all going to be on a team, while Murdoc was on Adria's team, an, so far, he wasn't being a very good teammate!

Finally, the four looked up to see a figure running down the hill to the battlefield. And, apparently, Noodle could clearly see what it was.

"Ai-ya!" she groaned, hitting herself in the head with her palm. "Murdoc-san is wearing his Nazi uniform again!"

All Adria, 2D, and Russel could do was laugh as Murdoc finally made it to where Adria's side of the field was.

"Why the hell are you wearing that again?" Russel called, still laughing.

"Shut the hell up, lards!" Murdoc yelled back.

After building the walls up to about the same size, the battle had begun. Sure Russel had the strongest throw, but Murdoc had the best accuracy. Adria was the "factory" on her team, quickly making more and more snowballs to hurl at the opponent.

"Hey, Hitler! Got another one for ya!" Adria said as she tossed another snowball to her teammate.

"Stop callin' me 'Itler, Garrison!" Murdoc yelled at her as he threw it, pretty much aiming for 2D every single time.

"Stop telling me what to do!"

"Then, shut up!"

"Make me!"

Pow! A snowball hit Adria right in the side of the face. Murdoc just stood there with his arms crossed and laughed.

"Guess that shut ya up."

"Fuck you, Niccals..."

Soon, Adria came up with the perfect revenge plan. Behind her was a rather large ball of ice she had packed together ten minutes prior. Picking it up, she held it tightly in her hand, waiting for the right moment to throw it.

"Garrison, I need another snowball!"Murdoc never took his eyes off of the other team.

"Sure, Murdoc!" Now, Adria thought. She chucked it, hitting Murdoc right in the back of the leg, and causing him to fall over, holding his leg, his eyes closed in agony.

"GARRISON, DAMNIT! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"Just getting my revenge, Muds. Just getting my revenge!"

**I hope y'all got a chuckle out of this chapter. The next one's gonna build up the suspense in the story, so don't think it's over just yet!R&R, people. C'mon, ya know ya want to!**


	12. MORE Video Games!

**KK:Okay, I lied; you're not gonna get a suspensful chapter this time, but time for another chapter nonetheless! And, HAPPY BELATED EASTER, EVERYBODY!**

**2D:(has bunny ears on, and is singing and hopping around house)_Here comes Peter Cottontail, hoppin' down the Bunny Trail! Hippity-hoppity, Easter's on it's way! Bringin' every girl and boy baskets full of Easter joy, things to make your Easter bright and gay!_**

**KK:(chibi eyes)Aww, ain't he cute?**

**Murdoc:Thank Satan for "truth or dare"!**

**KK:For once, you are a genius. This is the cutest thing I've seen all day.**

**2D:(smiles cutely; keeps singing)_He's got jelly beans for Tommy, colored eggs for Sister Sue-_**

**KK:(joins in)_There's an orchid for your mommy,-_**

**All three:_And an Easter bonnet, too! Oh, here comes Peter Cottontail, hoppin' down the Bunny Trail! Hippity-hoppity, HAPPY EASTER DAY! _HAPPY EASTER, EVERYBODY!**

**_Chapter 12:MORE Video Games!_**

After the little, umm, "snowball episode", Adria was invited back to Murdoc's Winnebago to "hang out", and she eagerly took advantage of the offer. It was about ten-thirty, and the two had just finished watching another episode of an occult Sci-Fi TV show, called In Search Of...

"I can't believe a ghost strangled that guy," Adria gasped.

"And _I_ can't believe vampires looked like _that_," Murdoc added. "That guy must've been wearin' colored contacts or summink."

"I'd agree to that, but I have to admit, he was pretty hot."

Murdoc glared at her with his mismatched eyes, a look in them clearly saying "You have got to be fucking kidding me".

"But, he's not as hot as you, Muds. So, now that that's over, what do you wanna do now?"

Murdoc was about to carry her back to his bedroom to end the night, _his_ way, until he heard something from the TV.

"Cases of the Stigmata, tales from the _Queen Mary_ ghost ship, and Satanism in your own home," the announcer said, "all next on In Search Of..."

"I'm watchin' this," Murdoc replied.

Adria let out a sigh. "Okay, do you have to watch _everything_ that has to do with Satan?"

"I don't _'ave_ to, but I _want_ to."

"Well, just be thankful that I haven't seen this episode before. By the way, what the hell is the Stigmata?"

Murdoc laughed. "Wantin' me to ruin the episode for ya, love? Well, the Stigmata is a weird thing that causes blood to pour out of small 'oles in people's 'ands an' feet, the exact same places where they say Jesus was nailed to the bloody cross."

"Wow," Adria gasped. "Carrying that burden must be pretty hard."

"Who cares? At least it ain't 'appenin' to us!"

"You are so mean! This is, like, a curse that can kill anyone because of, like, severe blood loss or just pain."

"An', just t'let ya know, these people, or 'victims', are all nuns an' priests. I'm a Satanist; I don't worship the Catholic God."

"Neither do I. I worship the Forces of Nature. But, that doesn't mean that we can't feel sorry for those people."

"Well, ya li'l 'ippy, I don't."

"Yeah, neither do I."

Murdoc just stared at her. What the 'ell is wrong wit' this girl, he asked himself. "You're weird," he said aloud.

"Fuck you."

"Well, ya are."

"I know I'm weird; I just don't like to be told I'm weird."

"Riiight...did ya take ya pills t'day, or are ya skippin'?"

"Piss off, Muds..."

* * *

"Please?" 

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"...Please?"

"NO!"

The episode had just ended, the TV had just been turned off, and Murdoc was, of course, asking Adria for a little "comfort". And, of course, Adria wasn't that eager to spend a night in that Winnebago with a psycho. No matter how much she loved him.

"Please?"

"NO!"

"C'mon, Adria! I'm sayin' 'please'!"

"And, the answer is still 'no', Muds. Don't think that just because we're a couple means that you get the chance to screw around with me every, single night."

Murdoc snickered. "But, I though ya enjoyed last night."

"I never said I didn't." Adria then looked at the bottom of Murdoc's television set and discovered something rather funny...a Nintendo GameCube. "Hey, what kinda games do you have on that thing?"

"Don't change the subject, Garrison."

"I'm not...really. If you catch my drift."

"Surprisin'ly, I don't."

"God, you're worse than 2D sometimes. Okay, I'll explain. We'll play one round of one of your video games. If I get a higher score than you or if I just beat the shit outta you, then you can take advantage of me."

Murdoc snickered even more. "Cool. So, what game would ya like t' play? I got Downhill Domination, Mortal Combat,-"

"Mortal Combat."

"Cool wit' that. Prepare t' lose."

Once the game was set up, the two were at work choosing their fighters. Murdoc chose one called Baraka, a bald-headed demon with snake eyes and even sharper teeth than Murdoc's. Adria chose a warrior called Jade, a female warrior dressed in green that looked a bit like a ninja. Finally, after picking--or should I say arguing over--an environment, the Sewers, the game began.

Murdoc's character might have had a great deal of special attacks and strength, but Adria ignored the character's brutality and kept her eyes on the environment, trying to find a "miracle way" of beating him.

At last, she thought of something. It was a clever plan, to say the least. Surrounding the arena was a moat of what seemed to be acid. After two rounds, with both players winning one, and one to go to determine the winner, Murdoc decided to finally finish his opponent for good. But, as he was busy pressing buttons, he never saw Adria's character sucker-punch his character into the acid lake, finishing him for good and winning the game. And, well, let's just say that Murdoc wasn't very happy...

"Shit!" he cursed through his sharp teeth. "That was a cheap shot; that wasn't fair!"

"You always say that," Adria taunted him in a fake 2D voice.

"Don't make me choke ya again."

"Cry me a river, build a bridge, and get over it already! Why are you always such a sore loser."

"I'm not a sore loser! I jus' used t' be so good at video games, and now I suck."

"Was that in your dreams?" Adria smirked, the started laughing.

"Shut up, or I swear to Lucifer, I'll rape ya."

Adria stopped laughing, but then resumed after a few seconds of silence. "Y'know, a wise friend once told me something:-"

"Don't make fun of ya boyfriend?"

"Nope. It's only rape if you don't enjoy it."

Murdoc blinked in disbelief. "You...are a psychotic li'l girl, Adria." He then wrapped his arm around her. "But, at least I've seen past that."

With a small smile, Adria kissed Murdoc softly on the cheek. "We're both psychotic, so I think we're meant for each other."

"Don't start gettin' all lovey on me, darlin'. I ain't that type."

"Oh, and I suppose when you said you loved me last night, you were drunk?" Adria's heart now beat a melancholy rhythm, as if, any minute, she was expecting heartbreak.

"Actually, I was serious. Besides, I don't get drunk after I eat a lot; I've learned from _that_ experience more than once."

"Idiot."

**Well, I guess you can say that this is one of the shortest chapters I've ever done, and one of the stupidest and corniest. Well, if you all just read and review, I'll put the next chapter on, and you'll get a rather scary surprise.**

**2D:(raises hand)I 'fink I know what it is!**

**KK:If you say anything that has to do with zombies, I'll chuck a wrench at you, bunny-boy.**

**2D:(puts his hand down quickly)**

**KK:That's what I thought.**


	13. A Rather Unfortunate Event

**2D:(running and screaming)'ELP! SOMEONE 'ELP ME!**

**KK:(chasing 2D with giant wrench)I though I told you that I didn't want you talkin' about zombies!**

**2D:SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!**

**Murdoc/Russel/Noodle:(sitting on couch, eating popcorn)**

**Murdoc:Now, this is better than cable.**

**Noodle:Should we help 2D-san?**

**Murdoc/Russel:Ehh, no.**

**Noodle:I figured. Pass the popcorn, please.**

**_Chapter 13: A Rather Unfortunate Event_**

"I swear, if you'd just let me train you, you'd get better at video games."

We last left off with Murdoc and Adria playing video games in the Winnebago, Murdoc losing terribly, and Adria deciding to help him.

"What do _you_ know 'bout video games?" Murdoc groaned.

"That I'm a pro at them, and I've played more than you have in _your_ lifetime."

"Really? Like what?"

"Hmmm, let me think...Mortal Combat, Downhill Domination, Splashdown, Sonic Heroes, Final Fantasy VII, X, and X-II, Pacman, Kingdom Hearts, Shaman King: Power of Spirit, DigDug, all of the DDR dance games, Pokemon Stadium and Pokemon Stadium 2, umm...Kirby, Super Smash Brothers, Dark Alliance, Super Mario 2 and 3, and every Pokemon Gameboy game ever released."

"...Wow."

"And, those are just the games I _own_."

"Y'know what? Fine. But I 'ighly doubt that ya gonna make me get better at this 'skill'."

Adria then reached into her black FullMetalAlchemist messenger bag and pulled out a laptop computer. "Well, first, we should start by getting you walkthroughs and cheats off of the Internet. And, with my brand-new computer, we should get 'em in no time." She flipped the computer up and turned it on, the same screensaver that Murdoc had seen before on the monitor. She then placed her pointer finger on the mouse pad to direct the arrow on the screen, only for the computer to then completely shut off.

Murdoc chuckled. "Brand-new computer, eh?"

Scoffing at his insult, Adria pushed him playfully. "Shut up, Muds. I left a wire back in my room; I've been toying with my computer for two weeks."

"Oh, so now ya a computer nerd?"

"Fuck you, Muds." Adria stood up and walked towards the Winnebago door. "Be right back."

* * *

"Damnit, damnit, damnit," Adria whispered to herself over and over again as she searched through her whole room, searching for the lost wire. Finally, after giving up the search after five minutes, she collapsed on her bed and let out a deep breath. "Where the hell could I have put it?"

There was a knock on Adria's door, followed by Murdoc's voice. "Love, ya wire was at the bottom of ya bag."

Sitting up,the girlthen hit herself in the head with her palm. "Great. Just learned that I'm a complete idiot."

* * *

"Okay, now that I've found my lost wire-"

Murdoc cleared his throat.

"Now that _you've_ found my lost wire, and now that I've put it back in the laptop, we can get you some cheats."

The monitor switched on again.Adria directed the mouse over to the Internet Explorer icon and double-clicked it. The Internet loaded up, and a small beep was heard;she had mail. Checking her inbox, she found multiple emails from three of her friends, along with one...she didn't quite recognize:unwrittenanduntitled** (Author's Note:If this is your email address, I apologize; at least I didn't tell if it was a yahoo, microsoft, or roadrunneraddress**.). Strange, Adria thought, I've put as many blocks on this thing as possible. Someone had hacked onto her mail account! Opening it, she read the message...

_dearadria,_

_HOWZ IT GOIN?_

_GUESS UR STILL AT KONG, RIGHT?_

_I JUST CANT WAIT TILLU GET BACK_

_AND IREALLY HOPE UR NOT BRINGING HOME ANYONE_

_IM SURE THEYD HATE TO DEAL WITH ME_

_love, mustang_

"An' who is this Mustang person?" Murdoc asked, both suspicious and starting to become a bitangry.

"Nobody you need to worry about. He's my ex-boyfriend. I dumped him 'cause he was way too controlling, and..." Adria let out a shaky breath and ran her hand through her hair.

"What?"

"...He tried to rape me twice."

"Really? Why didn't ya break up wit' 'im after the first time?"

Tears started to form in Adria's eyes. " 'Cause I thought he was justdrunk or something. Then, about aweek later, he started controlling me, calling me 'his property' and everything. I tried to break up with him, but he wouldn't let me leave...I called the police and was able to get a restraining order against him, but, according to this email...he doesn't want to let me go..." A tear streamed down her cheek.

Seeing this, Murdoc reached his hand over and wiped away the tear. He then wrapped his arms around her and drew her close. Adria buried her face in his shoulder, a heavy pressure set on her heart.

"It'll be okay, love," Murdoc said softly, running his hand up and down her back like he did to Noodle whenever she was feeling upset. "I won't let that bastard 'urt ya."

"Please don't think it's that simple," Adria said, her voice muffled. "He'll get me, one way or another." Her eyes continue to water, but she never let out a sob. She felt she was too old to be crying like a child.

"You'll be safe if ya wit' me. If 'e ever tries t' 'urt ya, I'll beat 'im 'til I'm completely covered in 'is blood. I'll fuckin' kill 'im if 'e even tries t' touch ya."

Adria lifted her head up to look in Murdoc's mismatched eyes. Her orchid ones glowed from the tears, and a small smile formed on her lips. "Thanks for the supportive words." A small laugh escaped her.

"Believe me, Garrison. I wasn't as descriptive as I wanted t' be." Murdoc smiled a bit, too. "Ya wanna 'ear the real version?"

Adria shook her head and laughed a little more. "No thanks. I get the point by now." She wrapped her arms around Murdoc in a tight hug.

"A little air...would be useful if it's not too much trouble," the Satanist strained to say.

Adria let him go. "Blame my sudden burst of extreme happiness."

"Don't get too 'appy on me, Garrison. I'm not an emotional person."

"Yeah, you are. If you weren't emotional, you wouldn't have comforted me just now, and that stuff of Christmas night would never have happened. We'd probably be fighting."

"...Ya really changin' me, Garrison. What can I say; maybe ya can be a psychiatrist."

"Yeah, right. I could never do that."

"Why not?"

"Dealing with depressed people all day long and everyday would get really boring."

Adria then felt Murdoc's arms wrap around her lower waist. "Ya know what I like when I get depressed?" One of his hands moved up the back of her shirt and started to unhook her bra strap.

"Y'know what? You helped me with _my_ depression, so I'll help you with your own."

"That'd be 'ighly appreciated."

**OOH! I spy a stalker! I hope this chapter was suspenseful enough for you, and I'm sorry I couldn't get it out sooner; I was too busy partying it up at Mohegan Sun. WHOOP, WHOOP! Please review!(PS-Never let 2D sit down at a slot machine; all hell will break lose.)(PSS-You have been warned...)(PSSS-...Nevermind; I ran out of things to say. Hehe.)**


	14. Viva Kyoto! Part One

**KK:(sarcastically)Yay, another chapter. (thinking)_Great...another chapter, another migraine. I should take a vacation from this for a while. But, people are depending on me to finish the story. Agh, I don't know what to do!_**

**Noodle:(thinking)_Where is 2D-san? I guess he is probably in intensive care after what KK did to him. He should not talk about zombies so much; that kind of stuff annoys her._**

**Murdoc:(thinking)_I need a beer._**

**KK:No, you need a brain, Muds.**

**Murdoc:What the- did ya jus' read m' mind?**

**KK:No, I just know what men think about. **

**Murdoc:What was I thinking, then?**

**KK:Probably "I'd like a beer, and I'd like to see something naked.", right?**

**Murdoc:Ya got 'alf of it. Well, now that ya mention it,-**

**KK:Oh, God!**

**_Chapter 14!Viva Kyoto!_**

"Are we there yet, 2D?"

"No."

"2D-san, are we there yet?"

"I said 'no'."

" 'Ey, face-ache, we there yet?"

"God, where're m' painkillers!"

About a week had passed, and the five were now on their way to Kyoto, Japan forone of their Demon Days concerts. And, for 2D, it was another show, another reason to go completely insane. The only way this trip would be worse, to him,would be if they were taking a public plane. Thank God Murdoc had bought a private jet for the band, otherwise I don't think that 2D would be around to this day.

It was quite a while until the five would arrive in Japan, so Murdoc, Adria, and Noodle took the liberty of spending their free time annoying the hell out of the poor singer.

Whispering something to Noodle, Adria had come up with another plan to annoy him...

"Hey, 2D," she began, "how's your girlfriend?"

"Currently, I don' 'ave one."

"Yeah, you do.Her name's Jill."

"I don' know anyone named Jill."

"I think you do. Take your left hand, put it up, and gently curl your thumb up a bit." She started to crack up, along with Murdoc. Noodle didn't actually get it.

2D shrugged his shoulders and did what he was told to do. Nearly about to explode, Adria wrapped the fingers of her right hand around his thin wrist. "Now, look at your fingers. What word does it look like?"

"...Jill? 'EY!"

That did it! Noodle(who had finally gotten the joke), Adria, and Murdoc all broke out laughing. Even Russel started to laugh, since he had stopped reading his magazine to listen to the four's conversation.**(Author's Note: This is a great prank that my friend Cris taught me. Try it out on anyone you know that's single, or just anyone you know; you'll get quite a chuckle!)**

"That ain't funny," 2D mumbled to himself as he crossed his arms and pouted like a small child.

Seeing this, Adria wrapped her arm around 2D and drew him close to her in a friendly half-hug. "Aw, I'm just kidding, 'D. I was just trying to have a bit of fun, that's all."

Slowly, a small smile replaced 2D's pout. "Eh, it's okay, darlin'. I can't 'elp it that ya bored."

"Adria, where'd ya come up wit' summink like that?" Murdoc asked, completely astounded.

"From a friend. We were bored one day, so she taught it to me, and I've been using it ever since. Pretty clever, right?"

"Yeah, and pretty fuckin' 'ilarious. I'll start usin' that."

"You do that, and I'll beat you to a pulp."

"Nevermind..."

Adria smirked evily, then looked at Noodle. "Hey, Noods. What time is it?"

Noodle checked her digital Pokemon watch and smiled. "It is 4:30, Adria-san, and, if my math is correct, which it usually is not, we should be arriving really shortly."

"Little math nerd." Adria and Noodle started to laugh again.

"Passengers," the plane pilot began on the intercom, "we are beginning our descent at this point. Please fasten your seat belts."

Well, they did. Right after moving to their own window seat, each staring at the gorgeous scenery below. Noodle was especially absorbed by the view; she just couldn't wait to revisit her home country.

"Excited, Noods?" 2D asked her, although he already knew the answer.

"Of course I am excited, 2D-san. I have not been back in Japan for such a long time."

* * *

"Damn." 

"Cool."

"Yay!"

"Holy shit!"

These were the four responses of thr Gorillaz members after stepping out of their limo onto Adria's front lawn. A HUGE front lawn to an even HUGER house, or, should I say...and even huger MANSION.**(Author's Note:Is huger even a word? Eh, I'll look it up later...)** Instead of just going straight to the hotel, Adria was going to show the band where she lived. And, I guess they weren't expecting what they actually saw.

"Welcome to my humble home," Adria said as the five walked up the driveway to the front door.

"Humble, my ass!"Russel exclaimed, staring ahead at the mansion. "This house is huge!"

"It's even bigger than the Playboy Mansion," Murdoc added.

"Not quite that big, Muds." Adria laughed. She then stuck her key into the door's keyhole and slowly turned the doorknob. "The inside's pretty spacious, though."

As the door opened completely, the four band members gasped at what they saw. Marble floors and a black marble staircase caught their attention first. Next, they looked along the walls to find bookcases, paintings, and multiple doors leading to endless amounts of rooms. The house wasn't that brightly lit, which brought out an eerie, spooky feeling to it, making the four feel like they were in a haunted mansion right out of a horror movie.

After a few seconds of silence, Adria turned around to face her friends. "What, is it too much?"

The four all shook their heads at the same time.

The girl smiled at this. "If you think _that's_ cool, look up." She pointed to the ceiling.

All four gazed up, and were amazed even more at what they saw. It was a huge chandelier, exactly identical to the one in the Phantom of the Opera movie**(Author's Note: Speaking of which, if you want to read a funny story based on this, read the story entitled Friday Night in Kong Studios; reeaall funny stuff!)**.

"That's rad," 2D said, breaking the silence that had overtaken them for the past thirty seconds.

"It's amazing," Russel agreed.

"Do you guys wanna see the rest of the house?" Adria crossed her arms. She then led the four up the stairs to a dark corridor. Switching on a light, the five then proceeded to walk down the hallway.

"Do ya live alone?" Murdoc asked.

"Yeah. Servants would just make you seem lazy. I can do stuff on my own."

"Yeah, I guess they would make ya seem like that. Waita minute-why can't we stay 'ere 'stead of the 'otel?"

"For two very good reasons. The first one is that you already made the reservations at the hotel before I could invite you here. And the second one is that I called veeryone up and told them that I was coming home today. The minute they walked throught the door and saw you guys, they'd whip out their cell phones and call every other person they'd know to come over here. And the last thing I need is a whole shit-load of fans at my door, begging to come in and see you guys. I could never keep 'em off."

"You would have a bit of a problem with that," said Russel.

Finally, Adria stopped at a set of double doors. Across the doors, in gold lettering, was the word "LIBRARY".

"You have a library, Adria-san?"

"Uh-huh."

"Is it just like the one in the movie, Beauty and the Beast?"

"Exactly like that one, 'cept mine has electricity." She turned around to face the others. "Okay, guys. Prepare to be shocked. This is one of the rooms is my house that is Phantom of the Opera-themed. I just redid it a little." She then turned back around and threw the doors open.

The five stepped into the room to discover it completely dark. Until Adria flipped a switch on the wall. The minute she did, an _ordinary_ light did not switch on, but another chandelier, along with what seemed to be hundreds of huge candles lined along the wall, sparked fire and illuminated the room.The huge, two-story library contained bookshelf upon bookshelf of books, DVD's, videocassettes, and film containers. But, the really amazing parts about the room were the murals of roses, masks, and music notes on the walls, and...the twenty-foot high cinema screen right on the wall, two rows of theatre seats right in front of it.

"Damn!" all four said at the same time, which shocked Adria since Noodle said it, too.

**I guess I'll leave it at that since I've been keeping you guys waiting for too long. I'll pick up on the next chapter. Please R&R! And for all you 2D fans, I'm sorry for insulting your man; I did it for a chuckle. Please don't hurt me!(hides under bed)**


	15. Viva Kyoto! Part Two

**KK:(listening to iPod; head-banging to heavy metal music)**

**Noodle:(taps KK on shoulder)K-san, what are you listening to?**

**KK:(puts song on pause)It's a wicked awesome band called All Out War.**

**Noodle:What kind of music is All Out War? Is it death metal?**

**KK:Yup! Why, have ya heard of them?**

**Noodle:I think I have. They did do a few concerts back in Japan.**

**KK:I know the lead singer, Mike Score.**

**Noodle:How do you know him?**

**KK:(smirks)'Cuz he's my Global History teacher! Oh, I forgot the disclaimer. I still don't own Gorillaz, and I don't own All Out War. But, truthfully, I _DO_ know Score from All Out War, and he IS my Global teacher! And, don't ask; I'm not getting autographs for anyone. But, you should listen to his music; IT'S FUCKING RAD!(PS-I strongly suggest the songs "Claim Your Innocence", "Rise of the Antichrist",and "Apocalyptic Terror".)**

**_Chapter 15!Viva Kyoto! Part Two_**

Let's see. Where did we leave off?...Oh, I remember! We last left off with the five inside of Adria's huge house, and she has just given them a first glimpse of her enormous library. I think we should pick up from there, shouldn't we?

"Damn!" all four said at the same time, which shocked Adria because Noodle said it, too. There was a long pause, followed by-

"That was cool."Russel started to chuckle. "How could we all have said that at the same time?"

Noodle shrugged her shoulders. "Eh, who knows?" The young Japanese girl then ran over to the stairs of the library and started to hop up each step. "This room is amazing!" Her loud voice echoed throughout every inch of the room.

"Noods, wait up!"2D called as he chased after her.

"Where'd ya get all o' this stuff?" Murdoc asked, looking around. The remaining three slowly made their way up the stairs.

"Connections, money, different countries," Adria replied. "I don't really collect, like, a lot of encyclopedias and junk like that. Just a bunch of stuff on witchcraft, hauntings, spirits, vampires-"

"MANGA!" Noodle's voice once again produced a large echo. One so loud that the other four had to hold their hands over their ears until it vanished.

"-And Japanese comics." The three met up with Noodle and 2D, who were too busy gazing through three sets of large bookcases filled with colorful paperback books.

"Astro Boy, Mars, Pokemon, DragonBall Z." The two read through every title they could recognize, taking time in between to squeal at issues they had never even seen before.

Noodle seemed to recognize every single one. Stopping to pluck one book from its shelf, she started to skim through the black and white pages.

"What are ya readin', Noods?" 2D asked, stopping at Noodle's side.

"FullMetal Alchemist," she answered happily, quickly returning to reading. "This is the one of the last books in the series- oh my God! Edward just died!"

"Ed died? Where?" 2D gazed at the picture. "Oy, that ain't a pretty picture!"

"Well, duh, 2D-san!"

"She jus' told ya off, face-ache!" Murdoc joked, laughing cruelly.

Adria scoffed and gently nudged her boyfriend. "Be nice, Muds. If you're good, I'll show you my book section on Satanism."

The minute he heard this, Murdoc's eyes widened. "Y-ya got a section on Satanism!"

"Yes, I do." She put up her arm. "Shall I lead you?"

Murdoc smirked and locked his arm with hers. "Yes, you may!" And with that, the two walked past a few more bookcases until they finally reached the select few by the wall.

"Here we are," declared Adria.

Murdoc unwrapped his arm from around hers and walked towards the wall. Reaching out his hand, he took one book out and read the title, Dante's Inferno. He then flipped the book open and began to read.

"Like it?" Adria smirked.

"Yeah, I really do!" He closed the book and put it back. "This place is amazin'; it probably 'as, like, every book on Satanism ever written by 'uman 'ands!"

"I think, before I left for Kong, I ordered the last few!" She began to laugh.

"Awesome! I didn't see ya as the quiet, bookworm type when ya came t' Kong."

"I'm a big book fan, but I'm more the social, musical type of person. I have tons of books on music."

"Really? Ya do?"

"Yeah. You wanna see 'em?"

The bassist smirked lustfully. "Maybe later." He took a step forward. Adria took a step back. They continued this until Adria backed up against the wall, Murdoc's body lightly brushing against hers. Finally, he moved in for the kiss, pressing his lips gently against hers, his hands traveling down her body to rest on her hips.

Sinking into the kiss, Adria wrapped her arms around Murdoc's neck. His serpent-like tongue poked at her soft lips, begging for entrance. She finally parted her lips, giving him permission to enter her mouth. He quickly took advantage of the offer, his tongue battling hers for dominance. They stayed locked like that for quite a while, until-

" 'Ey, get a frickin' room!" a certain blue-haired singer called down, poking his head out of a certain alley of bookcases.

Murdoc broke the kiss, let go of Adria, and turned around. "Tusspot! You're a dead man!" He walked towards 2D, cracking his knuckles.

"Yipe!" 2D disappeared once again into the alley. Murdoc's walk quicked into running.

And, the two engaged in a little game of "cat and mouse"...

And of course, being the playful child she was, Noodle followed right behind, racing after the Satanist and the singer, and laughing happily.

"Guys, cool it!" Adria yelled, trying to get them to stop. But to no avail; the three continued to run after each other, swirving through the bookcases, reminding Adria of a wild goose chase that Scooby Doo and his friends had gone on after the villain in every episode. Sighing, Adria just tried to catch up with them and slow them down before something happened.

Finally catching up to the two guys, she grabbed them both by the backs of their shirts, stopping them dead in their tracks.

"Guys, COOL IT!"she yelled even louder. "I swear to God, I'll kick _both_ of you asses if you guys don't calm down!"

"Whoa, Adria caught us," Murdoc laughed as he thought about how fast he and 2Dwere running. "Ain't that a bitch?"

"Took track for three years in high school," she told them, feeling proud of herself. "But still, for once can you two dopes get along!" She let them go.

"Sorry Adria," 2D groaned. "I'll be a good boy."

Adria smiled. "Good. Muds doesn't have to apologize 'cuz I know he's not gonna do it anyway. And, still, you really shouldn't interrupt stuff like that, 'D." He smile turned into a smirk as she looked back at Murdoc, winking at him.

"I'm sorry." 2D lowered his head in shame.

"It's okay!" Reaching her hand over, the Wiccan princess patted the singer's head like a puppy. "Good boy, 2D."

"Grr! Don't treat me like a bloody dog!"

"Wow, Muds," Russel retorted, shocked by his outburst. " 'D's been hangin' out with you way too long; he's startin' to act like you, bro."

" 'Ell no, 'e can't act like me no matter 'ow much 'e tries." Murdoc leaned his back against a bookcase and crossed his arms. "Each person is authentic, so 'e can never replace someone like me."

"Yeah. One of you is enough on this planet." Russel, along with Noodle and Adria, started to laugh at the joke.

"Actually, ya right, Russ. There's only gonna be one Murdoc Niccals, and that's the way I like it."

"Dude, don't get delusional," Adria warned. "You guys wanna see the rest of the house, before something breaks in here and I gotta kick someone's ass?"

"I want to see the rest of the house!" said Noodle, raising her hand like a schoolgirl.

"Well, come one! Follow me!" She then led the four band members out of the library and back down the hall and down the stairs, showing them all of the bedrooms, the backyard, the kitchen, the dining room, the guitar room, her personal bedroom, her art studio, even the recording studio she had in her attic! After the grand tour, and hanging out a little more in the library, towards four o'clock, thefive headed for the hotel.

* * *

"Murdoc, how much longer are you gonna be in that bathroom? I don't think it takes you that long to change!" Adria tapped her foot impatiently outside the hotel room bathroom. 

"Well, maybe ya should give me more than two minutes, ya impatient bitch!"

"What did you call me!"

"You heard me, Garrison!"

"Adria! Muds! I got a migraine; shut the 'ell up!"

"Sorry, 'D," Adria apologized. She walked over to the bed the singer was sitting on. "Do you always have migraines?" She sat down.

"It's a curse, really." 2D chuckled.

Finally, the bathroom door opened and Murdoc stepped out. He, of course, was wearing his signature outfit: a long-sleeved black shirt, slightly-torn jeans, a pair of dark brown boots, and his oh-so prettiful violet cape with the silver skull snap.

"So, whaddya think?" he asked the two.

"I think Marvin the Magician wants his cape back," Adria replied, making herself and 2D start laughing.

"Oh, c'mon. Ya don't look any better yaself."

Adria was wearing a short black skirt, a white tank top with a red rose printed on the front, and her rose choker. Her hair was tied back with a long red ribbon. "At least I'm not wearin' a cape!"

"Well, I like the bloody cape!"

"Good for _you_!"

Adria, Muds! What did I jus' say?"

"Oh, sorry, 'D." Adria hugged him and smirked, which made Murdoc very jealous.

"Will ya two stop flirtin' already! For the love of Satan, ya two are the most annoyin' 'umans on this 'ole fuckin' planet!"

"Awww, is Mudsie a wittle bit jeawous?" The Wiccan princess let 2D go.

"No. Ya just pissin' me off."

There was a knock on the door. Apparently, Russel and Noodle from the room across the hall were ready to go have dinner further in the city, according to plan.

"Guys, you ready yet?" Russel's voice called.

"Yeah, we've been ready!"Murdoc answered for the other two.

"Look who's talking, Mr.Takes-Me-More-Than-Ten-Minutes-To-Get-Dressed!" Adria crossed her arms.

"Shut up, Garrison!"

* * *

The grouns had just finished eating dinner and were now riding a private bus to a nearby shopping plaza that Adria had told them about for some late-night shopping. Again, thank God (or should I say Satan) that Murdoc had gotten the band private transportation. While awaiting their arrival, Adria was giving Noodle a personality quiz that she had printed off of her laptop prior to the plane ride. 

"Chocolate or vanilla?"

"Vanilla!"

"Tea or coffee?"

"Tea!"

"Coke or Pepsi?"

A groan escaped Murdoc. "Can ya two shut it, b'fore I go completely insane!"

"Do not be such a wet blanket, Murdoc-san," Noodle scolded him. "Adria-san and I are having fun."

"Yeah, shut it, Niccals!" Adria agreed. "Anyway, Noodle, hiphop or rock?"

"Rock music! No offense, Russel-san."

"None taken." The drummer continued to read his magazine.

The bus soon came to a halt. They had arrived at their destination, and Murdoc hadn't killed himself (Thank Satan, right?). As everyone filed off of the bus, another crowd started forming. Especially near little Noodle, who looked like any minute she would attack someone.

"Adria! Over here!" a voice called.

Adria turned to where the voice was coming from, and it sounded so familiar. She then saw a pair of people fighting through the crowd. The girl had long blonde hair with blue streaks, and was wearing torn-up jeans and a purple T-shirt. The other, a guy, had messy, shoulder-length black hair, and had on some dark eyeliner, a red-and-black long-sleeved shirt, a pair of torn jeans, and a pair of brown army boots. Finally, after some observation, Adria was able to recognize the two.

"JACK! CORA!" she screamed as she ran to them. All three embraced at the same time.

"Where the hell have you been all this time, girl?" the one addressed as "Jack" asked.

"Still at Kong," she replied. "And I still can't believe you haven't dropped the Gerard Way look. And, there's been a change of plans; they're letting me stay!"

"That's awesome!" Cora squealed. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks! You guys wanna meet the band?"

"YEAH!"

"Okay, calm down." Hearing this, Cora and Jack popped out of the crowd and walked over with Adria to where the four band members were standing.

"Guys, these two are Jack and Cora, two of my best friends," she said introducing them.

After two seconds, Cora screamed wildly. She started to run towards 2D, who took a few steps back. Befpre she could reach him, however, Adria grabbed her arm tightly and prevented her from going any further.

"Cora strained to get loose. "Adria, let go of me! I wanna see 2D!"

"Stop acting like a rabid fangirl, and I'll let you see him." Adria struggled more to keep her friend under control until she eventually calmed down. Seeing this, she let her friend go.

"Psyche!" Cora ran to 2D and tightly hugged him, almost knocking him to the ground in the process. "Oh my God, you are even cuter in real life!"

"Cora, careful; you're suffocating the poor dude!" Jack informed her.

Cora obeyed and let the poor singer go. Finally able to breathe better, 2D became slightly afraid of Adria's hyperactive friend. "Uh, nice t' meet ya," he said sheepishly.

Murdoc stepped over to Cora. "Well, well, well. So _you're_ the one who sent 'er the bass, aren't ya?"

"Uh-huh!" Cora then slightly tilted her head to one side like a confused animal. "Did you know that you look like a demented version of one of the Beatles?"

Murdoc turned to look at Adria. "Love, ya friend's off 'er nut!"

"Get used to it; she's always like this."

"Well, where'd ya find ya friends? In an insane asylum or summink?"

"HEY!" Cora crossed her arms. "Who the hell do you think you are!"

"He's my boyfriend!" Adria snapped back at her.

"...Oh. My. GOD! You're kidding, right?" asked Jack.

"Absolutely not. He's been my boyfriend since Christmas." Adria twisted her arm around Murdoc's.

Cora's eyes widened. "That is so cute!"

Murdoc stared at Adria's friend like she was insane. "By any chance, are ya on drugs?"

"Nope!" She walked over and placed her arm over Adria's shoulders. "I'm just happy that my bestest buddy has the coolest B.F. in history! besides 2D."

"Darlin', ya a li'l too 'appy."

"So?"

"So, ya a bit creepy."

"Oh, look who's talkin', Mr.I'm-Satanic-And-I-Like-To-Set-Cats-On-Fire!"

Noodle and 2D began laughing.

"Okay, what idiot puts this stuff on the website?"

"Then what's so wrong about me being happy all the time-NOODLE!"

"This girl's fuckin' weird."

Cora ran over to Noodle and kneeled down to her level. "You are absolutely adorable!"

Noodle's face turned bright red. "Um, thank you, Cora-san."

Adria walked over to Cora and pulled her up by the back of her shirt. "Okay, Cora. Fun-time's over."

"Aww, come on, fun-spoiler!"

" 'Scuse me! 'Ow old are ya, Cora?"

"Ninetenn."

"Ya act like ya thirteen."

Uh...point?"

"Nevermind."

"You two wanna go shopping with us?" Adria asked her friends.

"Well, we were gonna go to the dance club," Jack began, "but shopping kicks the shit outta our plan. Let's go!"

"Do we 'ave time t' get some restrainin' orders filed first?" 2D mumbled under his breath, not even loud for anyone else but himself to hear.

"That's good. Cora, just don't pounce on 2D; you kinda scare him."

"Adria, I LOVE ya!"

"Back off, double-dents!" Murdoc growled.

**Well, there you go! Another chapter, done with plenty of hilarity and surprises. And, I'm sad to say that this is the second-to-last chapter of the story. I'll need plenty of reviews to see if people want me to give Adria's story the grand finale she deserves, so don't let me down! This, I think, is one of the longest chapter I've ever done for the story, but if it isn't, I could really care less. Oh, well! Stay tuned, for the grand conclusion of SUNSHINE IN THE GRAVEYARD! Catch y'all later!**

**(PS-At the end of the last chapter, you'll each get a sneak-peak at SUNSHINE IN THE GRAVEYARD 2, so stay tuned!)**


	16. Stay and Watch Her Bleed

**KK:(still listening to All Out War)(screaming lyrics)STANDING ON THE BRINK OF EXTINCTION, BUT LOST IN OUR OWN LIVES!**

**2D:(covers ears)Not anotha' migraine, not anotha' migraine, not anotha' migraine!**

**KK:WATCH IT BUUUUURN! WATCH IT BUUUUURN! WATCH IT BUUUUURN!**

**Murdoc:(walks over to KK; pulls out one of the headphones; whispers in her ear) Do us all a favor, love, an' shut the bloody 'ell up.**

**KK:(turns off music)I was screaming that loud?**

**Murdoc:Love, in Scotland, they practically all 'eard ya.**

**KK:(blushes)Whoops! Hehehe... Anyway, here's the long-awaited conclusion of SUNSHINE IN THE GRAVEYARD!**

**_Chapter 16: Stay and Watch Her Bleed_**

"I want this purse!"

"I saw it first, Cora-san!"

"Both of you shut up! There's more than one of that same purse, you idiots!"

Let's see. I've just checked my watch, and it's ten at night,...and, those three are still shopping. Jack, Murdoc, Russel, and 2D, on the other hand, were just watching the...merchandise battle of the century.

"Are Cora and Adria always like this when they go shopping?" Russel asked, turning to Jack.

"Yeah. Once, they stayed here for, like, ten hours or so. So, whenever they're stuck inone specific shopfor two hours at a time, I just stay at the food court or at the record store."

"Feel sorry for ya, man," 2D said with a sigh.

Finally, after taking up their stuff and paying for it, Cora looked towards Noodle. "Noodle, do you know what time it is?"

Noodle rolled up her sleeve and looked at her Pokemon watch. "It is midnight, Cora-san."

"Oh, damn!" Quickly picking up her bag from the counter, she turned to Adria. "Adria, Chobits is gonna be on in a half an hour, and I gotta drive home. Is that okay?"

"You anime freak! Well, I guess it's okay, but you're gonna be at the concert, right?" Adria crossed her arms.

"Well, duh! 2D's gonna be there!"

Adria cleared her throat.

"Hehe. And _you're_ gonna be there, too. But, still, can I drop by your house sometime?"

"I'm gonna be staying at the Yoru Resort for a few days this week, then on Thursday and Friday, me and the others are gonna be staying over at my house."

"Okay. What room are you?"

"566."

"Thanks!" She then pulled Adria to her in a strong hug. "I'll drop you a line sometime, 'k? And I'll see you Wednesday at the concert."

Adria hugged her friend back. "Just don't be jumping on stage and glomping 2D, okay?"

"Don't give me ideas." The two laughed. As soon as they broke from the embrace, Cora sprinted to Jack's side.

"Jack, Chobits is gonna be on in a half an hour. You gonna come over and watch it with me?"

"Sure, I guess." He quickly ran to Adria and hugged her, giving her a quick peck on the lips. "See ya later, Adri."

"You horny bastard." Adria started laughing. "Stop flirting with me."

"Don't worry. I know you're not single anymore, but annoying you is so much fun."

"Let go of me, you weirdo."

Jack did as he was told and started walking away, but not before turning his head and getting his quick revenge. "I wouldn't be talking, Adri. C'mon, Cora. Let's go."

"Okay." The young blonde then skipped over to 2D and gave him a quick hug, a bit softer this time. "Bye, 2D. See you at the concert."

Shrugging all fear he had out of him, the singer couldn't help but hug her back. "Yep. See ya then, love."

After they finished the quick hug, Adria's two friends started to run for the exit to the store. Adria just shook her head and laughed.

"Okay, I'm not even gonna ask, Garrison," Murdoc called to her from across the room.

"Then, don't!"

I can't believe it, the bassist thought as the young woman and Noodle walked towards them. She acts almost jus' like me.

* * *

As soon as they got into the hotel, 2D, Russel, and Noodle slumped off to their hotel rooms. Halfway down the hallway, Noodle collapsed from exhaustion, and Russel had to pick her up and carry her to bed. That's the last time I go shoppin' with Adria and her friends, he thought. 

Murdoc and Adria, on the other hand, decided to sneak into the locked pool room for a little late-night swim. **(Author's Note: As is the immortal words or Dane Cook-"AW! Why not me?")**

Adria had just bought a new swimsuit at the shopping plaza. It was a black two-piece, the bottom being a pair of tight boy pants for girls**(Author's Note: I call 'em "the androgonous bikini bottoms". Hehe...)**. The cool thing about them was that there was bright red "blood splatter" prints across them, and that the top for the outfit had a small, metal, adjustable belt buckle across the front.**(Author's Note:I'm ordering this bathing suit outfit this summer. And, I need to stop putting so many Author's Notes in two paragraphs! What's wrong with me?)** Murdoc, on the other hand, had a pair of black swimshorts with an upside-down red cross print on the side of it. However, before leaving the room, hestill wondered how they were going to sneak into the pool room.

" 'Ow are we supposed t' do this, love?" he asked, rolling his towel up and throwing it over his neck.

Adria laughed sinisterly. Murdoc could tell she knew what she was doing. She then pulled out a keychain with one silver-tinted key. "Have a friend who works here. I can get in there whenever I want to."

The two left the room and walked down the hall to the elevator. "I can't believe ya got connections wit' so many people."

"It helps when you're popular and you have a lot of money, doesn't it?" She smiled at him.

With a chuckle, Murdoc curled his arm around her waist. "That's my girl." They soon reached the elevator and entered it, pressing the button for the second floor, the floorwhere the pool was located. As soon as the button lit up, however, Adria let out a quick laugh.

"What's so funny?"Murdoc asked her, rather confused.

"Have you ever pressed all of those buttons at once and visited every floor?"She casually ran her hand through her black hair.

"A lot...when I was drunk."

"When are you _not_ drunk, Muds?"

" 'Ey, I didn't get drunk t'night."

"You almost did after that fourth cup of sake that you had."

"I was thirsty."

Adria laughed more. "You're an idiot, Muds. But, I love you anyway."

"Right back at ya, Adria. Right back at ya."

Finally, the doors opened, and the two could notice that there was not one person on that floor. Perrrfect. Walking to the pool room doors, they also noticed that the dim lights to it were still on, but it was completely empty. Adria then placed the key in the keyhole, turned it, and opened the door. The two then threw their towels on separate lounge chairs and walked over to the jacuzzi, which, surprisingly, was still on!

"Why is the 'ot tub still on, Garrison?" Murdoc looked at Adria suspiciously.

"Called in a little favor with the lifeguard." She sat down by the jacuzzi and slipped her legs into the scalding hot water. She was about to go all the way in, but Murdoc did it for her. Using his foot, he gave her a hard push on the back, causing her to slip into the water.

"Hey, that was cheap!"

"Yeah, I know." Murdoc then began walking down the steps. "That's the 'ole point- 'oly shit, that's 'ot!"

"Duh, Muds. If it wasn't hot, it'd be a kiddie pool. And don't think that you can mess around with me anytime you please."

"Mess _around_? Well, love, I think that doin' that in a 'ot tub would seem a bit innapropriate, doncha think?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her close.

Adria rested her hands on his chest. "Yeah, I do. But still-" Her words were cut off by a passionate kiss. She just closed her eyes and went along for the ride.

After a while, Murdoc broke away from the kiss and just stared right into Adria's eyes with his own melancholy, mismatched ones, the eyes that could never show any emotion but lust or anger. They just could never show love. Even for just one person to see them like that, Murdoc regretted the way his eyes functioned. People just didn't know what he was truly like. That he wasn't just the self-absorbed, sex-and-alcohol-addicted man he had become. That he could truly feel love and deep desire, even if it meant for one person. Adria, to be exact. His hand traveled to her shoulder and began to slide down her bikini strap, when she quickly placed her hand on his, motioning for him to stop.

"What's wrong?"he asked.

"Nothing," she told him truthfully. "I just need to get something that I put with my towel. Be right back." She hoisted herself out of the jacuzzi and made her way towards the lounge chair her towel was sitting on.

"Ya completely ruined the mood, ya know that, right?" Murdoc called after her.

She just continued to walk, but turned her head quick enough to stick her tongue out at him. "Get over it. May the gods forbid you go without making out or sex for thirty seconds!"

"Ya gonna pay for that when ya get back 'ere!"

**_BANG!_** The sound of a gunshot echoed through the huge room. Murdoc cringed at the sound due to his sudden shock, but seemed unharmed. Adria, unfortunately, wasn't so lucky. She looked down to see a hole in her right hip. Garnet-tinted blood gushed out as she side-tripped against a wall and sank to the floor. Seeing this, Murdoc quickly hopped out of the jacuzzi and ran to Adria, scooping her up in his arms and holding her unconscious form. He then looked towards the doors to the pool room to see a figure approaching.

Finally, he could see the figure's features. He was about six feet tall, and looked to be in his late twenties. He was wearing nothing but black, and had long, wavy, dark brown hair.

"Can't say I didn't warn her," he said in a solemn tone.

"Mustang..." Murdoc spoke with pure hatred in his voice, "...you son-of-a-"

"The killer cut him off. "Well, congrats, Niccals. You'veguessed my identity correctlyand figured the whole thing out, haven't you? Well, you only needed to stay away from my property. Maybe then, Adria could have lived a bit longer."

"Ya bastard! She was neva' ya property!" A tear traveled down his face. For the first time in years, he was crying. "If Adria dies, ya gonna regret the day ya met me!"

"Oh, please, Niccals. I don't think you want to play dumb. You're completely defenseless, I have a gun, and there are many things that I could do to you right now to end your life. Besides, _she's_ probably dead already." Mustang smirked.

Murdoc gazed down at Adria. Her eyes were shut softly, and looked as if she was only in a peaceful sleep. Love, please wake up, he cried to himself. Please, don't leave me. He didn't even notice two hotel attendants see the scene and run back towards the lobby.

"Why would ya kill 'er? Ya raped 'er, and practically tortured 'er. Why end 'er life?"

"Well, if you really want to know, she truly belonged to me, and I'd do anything in my power to make sure no one else has her. Maybe I was aiming for you, and unfortunately, I missed. Maybe _you_ should've been the one to die."

Suddenly, the doors bursted open, and about ten security officers entered the room, guns at the ready. Standing behind them were Noodle, 2D, and Russel. When they viewed the scene, they became sick to their stomachs, both at the smell of blood, and at the fact that their friend was dying.

Mustang turned around, looked at the crowd, and then looked back at Murdoc and Adria. "I may soon be on death row," he said, grinning, "but at least I did what I had to do. I'll just leave you to live with this misery." Three police officers then ran over to him, grabbed him by the arms, and escorted him out. The three onlookers, however, then ran over to the other two.

"W-w-who was that?" Noodle asked, tears started to stream down her cheeks.

"Mustang, Adria's ex," Murdoc answered, almost silently, his eyes focused on his love. "The fuckin' bastard killed 'er." More tears followed his cursing spree.

"Ugghhh..." Adria's eyes squinted open. Seeing her friends by her side gave her a reason to smile, which she did. They, in turn, all looked down at her in shock.

Sitting up and inhaling sharply from the pain, Adria's smile shrank into a pout. "They didn't want me," she whined softly.

There was a short pause, then laughter and plenty of smiles from everyone. Murdoc held Adria closely, still crying, this time happily.

"Adria, I thought I'd neva' 'ear ya voice again," he whispered in her ear.

"Well, I guess you got what you wanted, Murdoc," she said, wrapping her almost limp arms around Murdoc's neck.

"Ya bet I did. I love ya, Adria."

"I love you, too." Adria coughed between words.

Two doctors then ran over to the group and pulled Adria away from Murdoc, laying her on a stretcher and carrying her away.

"Adria! 'Ang tough, kid!" the Satanist yelled.

Adria only could give a smile and a thumbs-up to him and the others as she was carried out of the room. She then closed her eyes and lost consciousness with the outside world, knowing that there were actually people out there in the world who cared about her.

**(listening to iPod and singing)'Cuz I'm Slim Shady. Yes, I'm the real Shady. All you other Slim Shadys are just imitating. Won't the real Slim Shady please stand up, please stand up, please stand u-(stops and turns off music). Um, sorry! Well, I hope you liked this story. And, I've decided to actually put a sequel on so look out for it soon, 'cuz it's comin' up, it's comin' up, it's not there yet!(Psyche!) Anyway, I want all of you who have completely read this to give one simple review and tell me what you liked and disliked about it, but I know at least half of you disliked the fact that Murdoc was WAAAYY out of character, falling in love and all that crap. And, I've got an extra surprise for you: it's a sneak preview of my sequel!**

_"What's wrong, Noods?"_

_"We have a problem, Murdoc-san...he's back."_

_LUCKILY, ADRIA WAS ABLE TO SURVIVE THE GUNSHOT WOUND AND RETURNED TO KONG STUDIOS WITH HER NEW "FAMILY". THEN, TOWARDS THE MIDDLE OF FEBRUARY, SOMEONE FROM THE GORILLAZ' PAST RETURNS, AND WHEN ADRIA TRIES TO GET RID OF HIM, THE FIVE DISCOVER THAT THIS IS GOING TO BE HARDER THAN THEY THOUGHT..._

**Until then, I'll be writing a few short stories and a few one-shots, so keep checkin' up on my profile every so often, 'k? SAYONARA! **


End file.
